Black Roses Red
by RebeccaLeon18
Summary: The start of a new year between two characters is always exciting. Eli Goldsworthy and Clare Edwards were fated to cross paths. The question is, will they be destined to be together, or will the trademark Degrassi drama tear them apart.
1. Chapter 1

Eli's POV

It was the first day of school. A new school means a new me. A me without secrets, some one completely honest about everything. I was going to try and forget the past, as hard as that may be to accomplish, I promised myself I would try. I went outside to get into Morty and I saw that it was dented. "Damn it" I said, not a great way to start the first day of school.

I drove up to Degrassi, found a parking spot and took it. I saw the front steps of the school where cliques and couples sat, some were talking and some were heavily making out. I errantly wondered if I would find a girl here at Degrassi, it was unlikely, but if I did I would make sure she wasn't like all the other girls.

I went to see the principal, , to get my schedule and be greeted. Mr. Simpson said, "Welcome to Degrassi Eli! I hope you like it better than your old school. I promise you that even though we are a challenging enough school, we try to keep it fun and relaxed." I saw that there was a classroom full of bouncy balls as chairs, I guess it seemed more fun than sitting down on an uncomfortable plastic chair all day. As I left, I saw a pair of girls walking towards me, probably trying to get to class I thought. As I was thinking, one of the girls bumped into me. I immediately apologized and picked up some of her books. "You're new right?" she said, to which I nodded. "I'm part of the welcoming committee, so I guess I'll see you at lunch! You get to skip after lunch classes to get a tour of the school, cool huh?" It was pretty sweet that I got to skip any kind of classes because school wasn't really my thing. I said goodbye to the two girls and looked for my first class, I quickly found the room. I took a deep breath and joined Advanced English. Well it looks like I'll be seeing more of this welcoming committee girl; I guess I should ask what her name is….

Clare's POV

I was so excited for the new school year! Grade 10 seemed like a big accomplishment for some reason. I put on my favorite shirt and pants, and skipped out the door. I've always liked school, I had Alli there as my best friend and I was content with that. I was most excited for Advanced grade 11 English, I loved to write. I figured I'd rather be challenged in a more advanced class than in my own grade 10 class, some kids still think that it's okay to write about what they had for dinner. Maybe I was a bit of a snob when it comes to English, but whatever, this school year felt like it was going to be great.

My mom dropped me off at school where I immediately saw Alli. We hugged and hurriedly talked about our summers, and (of course) Alli's new quest for a boyfriend, apparently preferably older. I noticed that I really missed Alli over the summer; she was always so excited about something. At a glance I saw KC and Jenna making out, I mentally shuddered and wonder how I could ever date somebody like KC. When I walked into Degrassi, I saw greet somebody new in his office. He seemed a little depressed, but that was probably because of school, I don't think I know anybody that truly likes school.

The day before school started I got a call from Holly J reminding me that I was a part of the welcoming committee. So I guess I'd be seeing this new kid at lunch, Degrassi was always cool about new students that they let them skip after lunch classes to tour the school. I saw the new kid coming and all of a sudden I bumped into him, my books fell and I quickly tried to pick them up so that I wouldn't be late to class. I decided to ask him if he was indeed a new kid, stupid question, couldn't I be a little more original? I also decided to tell him that I'd be seeing him at lunch and that he was allowed to skip after lunch classes, so I could at least see him smile. His smile was amazing and so were his eyes, we said goodbye but all I could think about on the way to English was him. I sat down and greeted , politely talking to her about her summer while she was waiting for the rest of the class. I turned to the door and saw the new kid walk in, our eyes met and I muttered "Well this is going to be interesting".


	2. Chapter 2

Clare's POV

The new kid walked into class and sat down in the only empty chair in the class, the one in front of me. He was taller than I was so it made it a bit hard to see. I tried to muster up the courage to ask him what his name was, when I found out from Ms. Dawes that it was Elijah. He quickly corrected her by saying "Ms. Dawes I'd actually prefer to be called Eli, if that's okay." Of course being Ms. Dawes, she agreed. Some of the more immature kids in the class decided to snigger at his full name, and I saw that Eli just rolled his eyes. I like that, he should just ignore them, as I usually do.

Ms. Dawes started talking about the new curriculum for this year's class, some fun things were mentioned. She said our first project would be to work on a story with a partner of her choosing. I didn't really know anybody in this class so I hoped I would get partnered with a good writer if anything else. She started to pair people up, when I heard my name I listened intently, "Clare Edwards with… Eli Goldsworthy. I think you two would write something great! Eli looking at your past work you're a little wordy, and Clare you could use a partner to get rid of that writer's block you've been telling me about." She smiled and continued announcing names.

I'll admit that in the midst of everything I forgot that I told her about how I couldn't write anything decent all summer. Eli turned around and said, "So, I guess if we're going to be working together I should tell you a little bit about myself." He smirked, "I'm Eli, as you obviously heard, I drive a hearse and I love reading comic books. I am also very opinionated so watch out." He then again smirked. I took a moment to process this information, I wasn't so good at taking criticism, but I guess I'd have to go with it. " Well, I'm Clare, I love vampires and I'm only in grade 10, so if anything **you** should watch out." He looked surprised at how I could only be in grade 10, which was kind of the reaction I was looking for. I wanted to make sure he didn't think that I wasn't serious about writing. We started talking about what we would write about and we decided on a short story about two teenage lovers.

I quickly told him, "Don't get too racy with this theme, I want it to be romantic and dramatic, as usual high school romances are." I again thought about KC and I, and involuntarily a twinge of sadness hit me. He seemed to notice because he looked at me like I was some wounded puppy. "I'm assuming you've had experience with those kind of relationships?" I blushed and said, "Even though it's none of your business, yes I have." He started to laugh and said "Really? Because you look sort of innocent to me, but I guess I should stick to the saying 'never judge a book by its cover'. But I can't wholeheartedly promise you I won't get too graphic with this story." His eyes gleamed and then walked away.

I was a little frustrated that he just assumed I was little miss perfect and just got up and left, but I thought that it would be fun to get to know him more. Lord knows that I could use more friends, even if I **am** happy with just Alli. I decided to write my own version of the story so that tomorrow I could show him how I write. Being a true romantic at heart, I knew that this wasn't going to be that hard. On the way to my next class I couldn't help but think that Eli was really attractive, in that sort of mysterious way. I started to grin at the thought of being more than friends with Eli. I can't believe I just thought that! I met him maybe an hour ago, oh but he was so cute. All this debating in my head made me late for my next class, French; maybe I could just zone out and think about Eli, yeah, that sounded nice.


	3. Chapter 3

**PS: I have 5 people that have this on their story alerts **** means way more than you guys could imagine!**

**And for future reference, I think I'm going to do this whole story (except for some random better chapters) in Clare's POV, considering I'm a girl it's just easier.**

**But if you want to see a certain chapter in an Eli POV then just review and tell me **

**And on with the show!**

I woke up with a grin on my face. I had the most _amazing_ dream about being a famous writer with Eli by my side. I still think it's weird that I've only known him a day and I already like him _and_ dream about him. I'm not going to wear my heart on my sleeve though, unless he expresses interest in me too. I got out of bed, and looked in the mirror assessing what I thought I should wear today. I picked out a purple shirt and a jean skirt. I went to take a shower when I found a note in my bag. It was from Eli, it read

"Meet me on the lunch benches before school, we can discuss who's story is better. See you soon Saint Clare, Eli."

I guess that nickname is going to stick. I think it's kind of cute in a weird way; I could call him Elijah as a retort. Haha his face would be interesting to see when I knew his weakness.

I took off on my bike to school. I got off at Degrassi and searched for Eli among the countless lunch tables. I saw some one tap me on the shoulder and I gasped. "Looking for me Saint Clare?" he said, I could tell he was amused with himself.

"Well you _did_ tell me to meet you, so obviously I was looking for you!" I said.

"Well let's get to it then. Let's switch papers, we can cut first period, are you up for that ?"

he said with a grin playing on his lips. Now I'm not usually the one to skip class but I've never done it before. The thought of spending time with Eli was too good of an offer to pass up, so I said yes.

We sat on a bench far, but not too far, from school so we wouldn't get caught.

We quickly read our stories and we started to discuss them.

"How long did it take you to write this St. Clare?"

"About an hour, why? Not good enough for you?"

"Well, it's sort of… boring."

I could not believe he said that my story was boring! It was full of what I thought a relationship should consist of, I definitely wanted to know what he had to say next.

"What do you mean! It had romance and trust and all of those things that relationships rely on!" I was getting heated.

"I didn't say it was bad St. Clare, it's just boring. I mean how many stories end up with the happy couple in a happy ending. There's no spark, nothing that really makes me want to continue reading. There should be some heartbreak or some drama, or is that not your type of thing?"

I was flabbergasted, although it pained me to admit it, he was right. I go to Degrassi for chrissake, I should know how to write about drama.

"Okay fine, you- have a point."

"So what did you think of mine?" I could tell he was genuinely curious.

"Well you didn't exactly keep to the theme of _not_ being racy. I mean the girl practically throws herself at him every chance she gets. Not every part of the relationship is about sex!" I blushed at the fact that I was about to talk about sex with Eli.

"Well fine then, since we can't agree on what we need to write, we can work on it together afterschool. Well look at the time, we've taken so long talking about this that it's lunchtime. Want to get some food at the Dot?"

My heart skipped a beat; I could not believe that it was this late already. But I so wanted to go and have an actual conversation with him.

"Yeah that sounds good, I'm starving." I giggled, and I have no idea why.

I think he knows the effect he has on me since he kept smirking at the way I blushed. I wonder if there was ever going to be a way to _not_ blush around him.

We got to the dot and I ordered a burger while he just stuck with a soda.

He didn't miss any chance to ask me a question.

"So, what can you tell me about Degrassi? Any guys I should keep out of your way?" He said as he intermittently sipped his soda.

"Well Mr. Nosey, if you must know I've only had one boyfriend and I try to distance myself from him as much as I can. But, there's this guy that I might like..." I wondered if I was pushing it too much. What if he didn't feel the same about me, I mean I know it was only the second day of knowing each other, but there was this electricity when we spoke. He was always so witty and protective. I could safely say that I liked him, and I was willing to take the chance to see if he felt the same way.

"Oooh, only the second day and you already have a crush St. Clare? My my, I wonder who that lucky boy could be." He moved a bit closer as if he wanted to hear me more clearly.

I was a little flustered when he did that, but I kept my face there, inches away from his. The next few words I uttered were probably the bravest thing I've said all year.

" He's in my English class, and I'm not really sure if he likes me or not, it's only been 2 days but I'm pretty blunt."

It took him a while to respond which made me worried; he obviously knew it was about him because of my English class comment. Maybe I made the wrong decision telling him, I would die of embarrassment if he rejected me.

Finally he said, "Well, if this guy did feel the same way about you I would bet my favorite CD that he would show it."

He moved in as close as he could be and I waited for him to do something. Suddenly he swiftly moved his lips towards mine and they finally met. It was one of those soft but intimate kisses, pure like snow, like I've never been kissed before. His lips were smooth as marble, as we kissed for what felt like forever. When we stopped I couldn't say I wasn't disappointed. I felt safe with Eli, the way I never completely felt around KC.

We both got up, having finished our meal, and he said with such sincerity that I almost sighed.

" It's impossible not to be attracted to you Clare, any boy would be insane not to like you. It's safe to say that I'm not that crazy." He flashed his winning smile, took my hand and we walked back to school.

**I hope you liked it! It was a longer chapter than the other ones, and I hope I'm not making Eclare go too fast! **

**Reviews are like cookies, you can't not enjoy them! (hinthint!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Eeek okay guys, 9 people have this story alerted! And 3 have favorited it!**

**I have a tumblr too, think of this . tumblr . com, feel free to follow!**

**Okay here we go**

Holding Eli's hand was like magic, our fingers were intertwined like they were meant to fit with each other's. We walked back talking about each other, trying to get to know one another better. Favorite color, movies, food, you name it, it was said.

"Well I can't say I'm surprised St. Clare, romantic movies and vampire fiction? How very girly of you." He sniggered as he finished his sentence.

"Well I could say the same about you! Some one who dresses in black _must_ like metal music and horror films. I guess we're just very typical, in some ways. And could you stop calling me St. Clare? I'm not always perfectly virtuous!"

"Yeah? What was the most daring thing you've ever done, except for skipping class with me today?" He was so sure that I was so goody goody.

"Well, last year my teacher found a dildo that fell out of my bag!" I blushed at the memory, and that awkward conversation I had with my mother.

He laughed continuously for the rest of the way back to school but finally said,

"Hahaha- okay fine, I'll 86 the nickname, but you have to come up with one before we meet after school, or it stays." He smirked just the way I liked it.

I agreed and we parted ways. I couldn't _wait_ to tell Alli about my new- wait, was he my boyfriend? I just realized we didn't exactly talk about it. I knew he liked me or he wouldn't have kissed me, but I don't think that means we're official. As much as I'd love to tell Alli, I think I'll keep it a secret for a little while longer.

The classes I had for the rest of the day were nothing short of dull: Algebra, French, History and Media Emersion.

I practically skipped my way out of school since I was excited to see Eli. Oh crap, there's Alli.

"So Clare, anything you have to tell me?" 

Crap! She so knows, I bet it's going around school or something.

"No nothing really, why?"

"Liar! I know that you skipped the first half of school! So, was this deed done alone of did you have a sidekick?"

I'm such a bad liar that I decide against doing it, so I guess I should tell her.

"Well, I skipped with the new kid, you know the one I bumped into yesterday? His name is Eli, and well, I like him and he likes me." I think I turned beet red.

All Alli did was jump up and down and make me tell her everything, I guess she just assumed he was my boyfriend. I didn't really have the heart to tell her that he wasn't- yet.

Alli had to go meet her new potential boyfriend, (already? Sheesh), so I walked outside and tried to find Eli.

He was sitting on the edge of the steps pretending he was a drummer, sigh, he was so cute in such a weird way.

I shoved him playfully and he almost jumped 10 feet in the air. He looked embarrassed; well that's a first.

"Oh wow, um, hi Clare." He tried to regain his composure after being caught impersonating Lars Ulrich or something.

"Hey drummer boy how was the rest of school?"

A little embarrassed he said,

"Boring, I drew on my nails all day and pretty much ignored everyone. I met a couple people who were cool. Like this guy Adam, he seems pretty normal and chill, I think you'd like him." He smiled then nudged me with his shoulder.

"So, where should we work? There's my house or your house, I've had too much outside today. Or, we could work in Morty, he's pretty roomy."

I blushed, (god could I quit doing that?), at the fact that I could be alone with Eli in his car. So romantic, cheesy movie cliché. But I guess I could use that time to nonchalantly ask him about the status of us, I'm not sure what my reaction would be if he said that he just wanted to be friends with benefits. That whole thing never really appealed to me, I guess I just never understood it.

"Your car works, I mean it's comfortable and my house isn't exactly the quietest place ever. Unless you think your house is better to work at?"

"Well Clare, I daresay I think you're trying to get alone with me!" he smirked

"Well since that's what you want, I can't say no, can I? Besides, my house isn't exactly quiet either."

I wondered what he meant by that, but I shoved it to the back of my mind and tried to control my sweaty palms.

**Eli's POV**

I couldn't believe I was taking this beautiful girl to my car. I had to be a perfect gentleman, as I said, the past is the past.

I opened the back of the car for us to climb in, she was blushing the whole time. I can't believe I have that effect on her; it's almost impossible not to take advantage of it.

I really liked Clare; she didn't seem like any girl I've ever met. She's not one of those girls that eats half a salad for lunch, or cares what anyone else thinks. She had a mind of her own, and she didn't like to be swayed in a direction she thought was wrong. Except for today though, the whole skip school thing was pretty mischievous of me. I just knew I needed more time with her.

We sat in silence for a while until she pulled out a fresh pad of paper and two pens. As we jotted down ideas, and our hands brushed lightly, even though we already held hands before, it sent sparks through me.

She smelled amazing, fresh even, kind of like a new pair of jeans. It was comforting, better smelling than the back of my car.

I decided to speak.

"So, is my car to your liking? I know it isn't the best place ever, but it's really comfortable. So, I guess we've decided that the relationship in the story should start off passionate, have a dramatic middle, and end with them amicably breaking up."

"Yeah, that sounds reasonable, although the girl has to start the breaking up first, so it's a more even story for me." She smiled and continued writing.

"So Clare, you never told me what nickname you chose for yourself, I hope it's better than St. Clare, for your sake." I was toying with her, but if she really didn't want me to call her St. Clare, I would stop. I wondered if she thought I was her boyfriend, I wasn't sure if I was ready for that, but if she asks, I think I'll say yes. She makes me happy and our relationship is interesting, I can't imagine what it would be like spending all of our time together.

"Well I couldn't really think of one, my friends call me Clare Bear, but that one irritates me too. But- if you were to be my boyfriend, I guess pet names would be okay." She said this with such caution, that my heart fluttered.

If she thought I was going to crush her in this moment of insecurity then she was dead wrong. She was blushing while she waited for an answer from me. No matter what happened in the past with other girlfriends, this one felt right. Like some deity matched us up from the beginning, although deity's aren't really what I believe in, it sounded right.

"Clare, as I said before I'm not crazy, so yeah, I'd be honored to be your boyfriend."

I wanted to kiss her with such passion, but I promised I'd be a gentleman.

But the second I thought about it, it's like she read my mind. She practically jumped across and kissed me with such fire, that I turned warm all over. We kissed harmoniously and our tongues were fighting for dominance. She put her arms around me trying to get closer, which I didn't think was possible. Fire fought with fire, which just made it more enjoyable. She tasted like nothing I could explain, just like Clare, she had her own taste. We continued to frolic on the floor of Morty, when somebody opened the door…

**Ah! I wonder who opened the door?**

**Any guesses? Feel free to tell me in the reviews!**

**Comments and criticism are always welcome**

**Till next time! (don't worry, it will probably be either today or tomorrow!) **


	5. Chapter 5

**I got more people that favorited this today! And alerted it**

**This is insane; I have so much fun writing this haha. **

**Let's go!**

Both of us were startled when the door opened, so we struggled to re-compose ourselves.

We saw Alli and Adam stand before us, staring in awe.

I think Alli was more excited than surprised, but surprised nonetheless. I didn't know Adam so I couldn't really make out his facial expressions. He seemed to snigger to himself while watching Eli try and be ignorant of what just happened.

"So what's going on in here lovebirds? Trying to get Clare to take off her purity ring?" said Alli.

I blushed so hard that I swear I could be a vegetable in a salad. Eli looked to the floor and then at my purity ring. I guess he didn't really notice it, which is kind of good, I mean, it says that he wasn't exactly thinking about sex. In a way I guess I was happy that Alli and Adam found us, a little bit longer and I probably would've done things I would've regretted later.

If Eli and I manage to stay together, and I hope we will because I really _really_ like him, I will eventually move on to more physical things. But for now I should set some rules.

"Um Alli I think we should go, let's leave these two to talk, or to do _other_ things..." Adam said through concealed laughs.

"Oh but I want to see!" Ali said disappointedly.

Adam dragged her away and I saw that Eli started to laugh.

"What's so funny? We just got caught fooling around by our best friends! Aren't you embarrassed?" I sure know I was.

"Not really Clare, I mean I'm glad that I could show how um, passionately happy, I am with you." He seemed to really mean it, and then he smirked.

I swear if I could bottle that smirk up and sell it, I would make millions.

"Eli, I'm not that kind of girl. I don't want this relationship to be purely physical. I will not have sex until I'm ready. This purity ring does mean something, but I don't think I can wait till I'm married. But as things move along, I'll become more, _accommodating_ if that makes sense."

He seemed to understand because he motioned me over to him, and put my head on his shoulders.

" I would never make you do something you didn't want to Clare, sex is the last thing on my mind, not that you're not beautiful, I'd just rather get to spend some time getting emotionally closer to you." He held me closer and we both fell asleep.

When I woke up I found myself in my bed, with a note taped to my bedside table.

"You are so cute when you sleep, I couldn't wake you up. I carried you from Morty upstairs since there were no lights on so I assumed nobody was home. I'll miss you. See you at school. Eli"

The note faintly smelled like him; axe deodorant and freshly washed clothing. It was 1 am and I wasn't tired anymore. I got up to get a piece of pie from downstairs, to notice that nobody was home. This was strange; my parents never came home past 11. I decided to call my mom, I really hope she picks up.

"Hello?"

"Mom, where are you, and where's Dad?"

"Oh sweetie I'm so sorry we didn't tell you, we had to drive to the hospital because one of my friends is sick."

"Are they okay?" I was a little worried for this person I didn't even know.

"Yes she will be fine, we'll be home in time to see you before school. I love you honey!

Click.

Something about this seemed fishy, but I decided not to push it. I took the pie up to my room and put in a movie. I wonder what Eli is doing right now, sleeping I guess.

**Eli's POV**

There was no way I could sleep. I just spent my whole afternoon with this amazing girl. Clare is so pure and exciting, she's like a new CD, I can't stop listening to her. She has this amazing soothing voice, and I loved the way she was embarrassed at our friends catching us together. I was proud I could show Adam and Alli that we were really into each other. I can't explain how great it felt to kiss her; she's so soft and precious.

I was being so corny I was making myself nauseous. I wonder if she got the note I left for her. Her room was exactly what I expected. Full of sunshine colors that represented her personality, or at least that's how I took it. Plenty of family and friend photos, and random posters and stories she's written strewn across her wall. She was very goal oriented, she has pictures of what I could tell were famous writers. I could see her name in the New York Times some day. Maybe I'd be her critic, haha.

I decide to text her, thinking she would get it in the morning and she'd know I was thinking about her.

"Hey Clare, thinking of u."

Bleep.

"Aw, you're sweet "

Bleep.

"Well St. Clare, how are you awake?"

Bleep.

"I dunno, I just am. Your note was sweet btw :D"

Bleep.

"That's what it was supposed to be So did ur parents ask where u were?"

Bleep.

"No, they're not home. Some friend was in the hospital. But I've got to get to bed Eli, goodnight. –kisses-"

Bleep.

"Goodnight baby."

I once promised myself that I would never seriously use pet names. But I broke every rule when it came to Clare. Everything felt like it was falling into place, I was so happy. I never thought in just 3 days I would feel accepted. I just hope my past won't catch up with me.

I heard a knock at the door, I went to open it and I saw whom it was.

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing here?"

**I don't like to think of myself as cruel but, heh. **

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	6. Author's Note

**They guys, I'm sorry this isn't an update; believe me I hate when authors do this. They get your hopes up for a new chapter, but it's just an Author's note.**

**I've gotten sick recently, like this morning, and being sick doesn't really motivate me to write. So I might not update for a couple days, but hey I could be wrong, I could get so bored that I will update.**

**So this is just a heads up for what **_**might**_** happen. **

**PS: New 5 minute Degrassi sneak peek on iTunes! Just type in "Degrassi Season 10" in the search bar, it'll come up!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Still sick, but I couldn't sleep.**

**Bear with me as this chapter may not be up to snuff, I'm a little loopy on Tylenol. Haha.**

Eli's POV

There was this kid in a beanie standing on my doorstep, he had a weird gleam in is eye. He was tall and had a jersey on; I guess it's safe to assume he's on the school football team.

He finally spoke.

"So, you're Eli? Clare's new beau?"

"Yeah - wait why do _you_ want to know. I don't even know you."

"Oh but you will, I'm KC, I'm sure Clare has mentioned me."

I remember Clare talking about some guy that she liked to distance herself away from, and now I can see why. I remember her facial expression when she mentioned him, he hurt her. So the question is, why the hell was he visiting me at 1 am.

"Not really, she mentioned she had a boyfriend before. But I do know that you hurt her, and that does not sit well with me."

"You don't know ANYTHING." He started to get really angry. He stepped into my house (my parents weren't home thank god) and pushed me up against a wall.

"This year is _my_ year. I am going to get Clare back. And I will use _anything_ I can find against you."

This was _not_ something I wanted to hear. I did not need any more drama this year; I had enough at my old school.

But I knew there was _no_ way that this KC person was going to split Clare and me up.

"If that's what you think, then you are _sadly_ mistaken. You can use all the things you can find about me, but it won't matter. I plan to tell Clare everything about me. And I think for your sake, you should stay away from Clare, she doesn't want you."

There was nothing I wouldn't do for Clare. I had to get that message across to this schmuck.

"Keep thinking that; I'll see you around." I knew he had a plan; he wore a mischievous smile as he walked out of my house.

Clare's POV

The school day was boring, it usually always was nowadays. I didn't have that many classes with Eli, except for English, so I only really saw him when he was at his locker, (conveniently placed next to mine).

I swear, we were meant to be with each other, even if it were just as friends. But I'm thankful that it's more than that, I'm really happy and nothing can stop that.

I saw KC walk down the hallway and wink at me, which was strange, and certainly nauseating.

What right does he think he has that allows him to wink at me, let alone look at me.

I try not to be a bitch, but KC hurt me, and I always hold a grudge.

I saw him go up to Jenna and kiss her and I swear I could hear my stomach groan.

I saw no sign of Eli, so I assumed he skipped school. I went home with Alli, who started talking about this new Drew guy, and how amazing and popular he was. For some reason, this time I didn't mind. I guess having a boyfriend now put things in perspective for me. I was itching to talk about Eli, to tell Alli how happy I was with him, and how he was perfect in my eyes.

"So Clare, how's Eli been treating you?" She winked but I could tell she was being serious.

"He's great, he's a gentleman, he's arrogant and smug, but he's also sweet and funny. There are so many contradictory things about him, that he's just irresistible." I couldn't help but blush, I've never liked somebody so much before."

Alli awed and gave me a big hug.

"I'm SO happy for you Clare, now we can double date! Haha, but seriously, it's great that you've found someone that really likes you! Unlike KC, the scumbag." It came with the territory that if some one did anything bad to the other girl, hate must begin. I was okay with that.

"Speaking of KC, he winked at me today. It was strange, like he had something up his sleeve. But he's not even a threat, he can't ruin what I have with Eli, it's too strong."

Alli just smiled and nodded, she gave me a hug, and we parted ways.

Bleep.

Oh, maybe it's a text from Eli.

"Hey Clare, meet me at my house, I have to tell you some things, about me. See you soon, Eli."

Attached were directions to his house, which I found out, were in a really nice neighborhood.

I walked there, my legs were tired from the bike ride from school to home. There was no point in going home I guess, if I was just going to go to Eli's anyway. I guess he did skip, I wonder what he's going to tell me. I was rambling, I was nervous I guess. Alone in a house with Eli, it sounded nice, but also a little too tempting. But I explained my views on physical stuff I guess, so I had nothing to worry about.

I walked up to Eli's house to find out that it was in not only a really nice neighborhood, but also _the_ richest neighborhood. His house was grand like one of those celebrity houses you see in magazines, but with style.

I knocked on the door half expecting a butler to come and greet me. What the heck, listen to me, I sound crazy.

Eli opened the door and smiled.

"Hey beautiful, missed you at school today." He gave me a peck on the lips and led me inside.

The inside of his house was amazing, decorated so modernly with a twist.

Everything was black and white; it was so sleek and clean. He led me to the kitchen and asked if I wanted anything, I said no and we went up to his room.

His room was _not_ what I expected. It was painted a nice maroon color, and had deep grape furniture. I was expecting some skulls but there were none in sight. I guess the way he dresses has no effect on his taste in decorating. There were some music posters here and there, and countless cd's. His bed was huge and looked really comfortable, a flat screen TV sat directly in front of it, mounted on the wall.

He sat down and motioned for me to join him. Ah, I was right, it was so comfortable. We laid there for a couple of minutes, enjoying each other's company. After a while I decided to ask what he needed to tell me.

"Well, I decided that for this relationship to completely work, I have to tell you about my past. Now bear with me though, I wasn't always the guy you know now."

I really hoped he wasn't a drug dealer or a druggie for that matter, I would still like him as much as I do now, but it would be a bit complicated. I nodded my head to tell him to continue.

"Well, back at my old school, I was the popular kid. I know funny right? I mean I still dressed the same way, but I guess there was another reason behind my popularity. Um, as you can probably tell from this house, I'm rich. It sounds weird when I say it, like I'm some rich kid, but I assure you I'm not that conceited, anymore at least. People wanted to be my friend so they could mooch off of me. I threw tons of parties, some of which got out of control. A lot of the kids were never really my friends, just acquaintances who thought they would climb the social ladder by being friends with the "rich kid". One day at a party of mine, there was this kid who brought drugs. Alcohol was always available, but anyone who overdid it was immediately kicked out. My girlfriend back then, Julia, was at this party. We were having a good time, but at one point, she was drugged. She fell into the pool and nobody noticed that she had been gone for a while. I feel really bad saying it, but neither did I. I was a bit consumed with myself and my popularity. When somebody found her, I couldn't believe it. She was unconscious but still breathing. We immediately took her to the hospital, where it was confirmed she would have brain damage for the rest of her life. I loved her, and I couldn't believe what I let happen to her. Her family blamed me, and so did I. So I begged my mom to move me to a different place with different people. So she did. Everyone at my old school wouldn't speak to me, but they spoke about me behind my back, thinking everything was my fault. Which at the time I thought it was, but after a while it got to be too much.

So now I'm at Degrassi, and I found the most amazing girl ever. And I hope you don't think less of me after this story, but if you do, it's okay if you don't want to talk to me for a while.

I thought this was so brave of him, I'm wasn't sure what to say.

Even if he thought what happened to Julia was his fault, I knew it wasn't.

I hugged him and told him that I would never leave him, that I would always be by his side. We flopped down on the bed and held each other, as if we were stuck together. I fell asleep again after inhaling his scent, he was beautiful in every way.

**Sorry, I don't really like this chapter but it was the best I could do!**

**I'm not going to be following the Degrassi Julia story perfectly, I think it makes it more interesting this way.**

**Night guys! (review!)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Okay, haha I guess when I said I wasn't going to update since I was sick meant that I **_**was**_** going to update. **

**Still sick, but I'm trying to keep my mind off of it by writing.**

**I hope you guys liked the last chapter, and this one!**

Clare's POV

I woke up and couldn't believe how late it was. I had no idea how I was going to explain this to my mom and dad. I decided to get out from under Eli's arm and quietly leave. Although I felt bad that I was leaving without saying goodbye, I guess a note would suffice.

"Dear Eli, I had the best time and I feel so special that you decided to share your past with me, no matter how troublesome. I'll see you at school. Clare"

I decided to put the note on his pillow so he'd see it immediately when he got up.

The next couple of weeks during school were phenomenal. I was getting good grades, still involved in extra curricular activities, and had the most amazing boyfriend.

We would take lunch walks together, laugh about things together, and not to sound weird, but he was a great kisser. The secret kisses we shared in between periods at school are what got me through the day.

And now our first month-aversary was coming up and Eli said he had something really romantic planned. Come to think of it he wouldn't let me know anything about it, and it was technically our _real_ first date.

I was excited, so excited that the school day couldn't end fast enough. He said that he would be at my house at 7:30 to pick me up, and I had Alli coming over to help me decide what to wear.

When school ended, we got to my house and immediately started to choose.

Everything Alli picked was either too short or too revealing. But I didn't want to be a church schoolgirl either, I wanted to look- sexy. I just hoped I could pull it off.

We decided on a nice yellow strapless dress, and a little sweater that just covered my arms.

My makeup in general was a soft pink besides for my eye shadow, which was blue so it would make my eyes pop.

Alli said I looked gorgeous that that Eli would be speechless when he saw me.

I thought I looked pretty great, sexy even. I thought that tonight could be the night. The night that I was finally ready to give all of myself to him, so that I could finally in every way possible, be his.

Alli got me some sexy lingerie for the occasion, which I wore, but I knew I would be blushing throughout the entire date because of it.

At 7 o'clock, Alli left. My parents weren't home either, so I had the house all to myself, which meant I was allowed to kind of freak out.

I made sure everything about my appearance was perfect; I put everything to spruce my makeup up in my bag.

7:30 was here and right on the dot I heard Morty's beep.

I took my bag and ran outside, which was kind of hard to do in the heels that I was wearing.

I didn't see Eli, but then abruptly I felt him behind me.

"Don't be scared Clare, I just have to do this so you can't find out where we're going."

He slipped a blindfold on me, which I thought was weird at the time, but would make the surprise all the more special.

"You look radiant tonight Clare, and I can't believe that we've been together for a whole month. It's felt like I've known you forever."

I blushed underneath my blindfold as Morty took off to wherever we were going.

Morty finally came to a halt and Eli led me out of the car.

He told me I could take my blindfold off and when I saw where he took me, I think I was going to cry.

The place was like my own personal Eden.

It was brightly lit with all sorts of flowers around and had a table with two candles and two seats.

It smelled amazing too, just like Eli did. But this was a more floral scent, and it was certainly an aphrodisiac because I just wanted to kiss Eli and tell him how much I loved him.

Well, I guess it's safe to say that I _do_ love him. And I think I will tell him tonight.

"Well Clare? What do you think?" He seemed uncertain if I liked it or not, I always knew he was crazy.

"I adore it Eli, it's everything I ever imagined the perfect date would be like." I smiled really wide and gave him a nice long kiss.

We sat down and somebody served us, I guess having money meant you could do these awesome things.

We had a mixture of mushrooms and tomatoes in our salad and then we had a light cream pasta.

Everything was amazing; I didn't think I could eat another bite.

"So darling, how did you like everything? What was your favorite part of the meal? I hope it was me, and don't deny it, I saw you staring." He chuckled and took my hand.

Well it was impossible _not_ to stare; he was wearing a tux, which was a maroon color, just like his room.

He looked so mature and that was sexy to me.

"Well, you do look very very sexy tonight Mr. Goldsworthy. Everything was great, better than great, it was spectacular. So, where are we off to now?"

"Dessert is back at my place. Let's go."

We got to his house, and I was still taken aback at how beautiful it was.

He led me inside, and we just stood in the doorway.

We looked in each other's eyes as he started to caress my back.

We started making out. But it was so much more than that. We were together in each other's arms; a place that I knew was safer than anywhere else.

Our tongues tasted each other's as Eli's hands ran along my body.

He caressed my breasts and hugged me tightly.

I couldn't say that this wasn't exactly what I wanted to happen, because it was, it was perfect and I couldn't wait for it to continue.

He whispered,

"So, do you want this to continue, or do you want to stop?"

Always such a gentleman, which was another amazing quality of his.

"I think going up to your room is a pretty good idea right now."

Trying to be flirty, I took off running, he tried to catch me, and I landed on the bed.

I took off my dress so he could see all of me, he smirked and his eyebrow lifted up in surprise that I would wear such sexy lingerie.

He looked at me as if I was the sun, the only thing that mattered; he made me feel so special. Which is what made me _know_ that this was the right thing, that I was ready.

I smiled flirtatiously as he sexily walked to his bed to finish what we started.

**Ah, okay, so I guess the next chapter is going to get a little steamy. **

**I'm not sure I'm very good at intimate scenes, but I guess we'll see!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Okay okay so, I have NO idea how to write a sex scene.**

**But I'll try my hardest for it not to sound stupid.**

**Here goes nothing.**

We were kissing with such intensity that I thought I was going to burst. The feeling of Eli's mouth was as perfect as drinking hot chocolate on a cold winter day.

It was so different than the way KC kissed me. Oh my gosh, why was I even THINKING about that in a time like this. I'm about to give myself up to a guy that I love, and I will not have any stupid thoughts ruin this.

We stopped kissing just long enough for Eli to get his clothes off until nothing remained but his boxers.

He was as pale as I was, and his skin was so smooth. I ran my fingers down his chiseled chest and kissed my way up his torso back to his lips.

My mouth was hungry for his and we rolled around on his bed until he straddled me.

He had a sex fog covering his eyes, and a kinky smile on his face.

"Are you sure you want to do this Clare? You know that I will wait if you don't want to."

There was no way in heaven that I wanted him to stop.

"Eli, I love you. I couldn't be more ready if I tried."

With that I swear I saw his eyes light up, as if he were 5 again getting the number one thing on his Christmas list.

"I love you too Clare. More than you could ever imagine."

He kissed my lips and bit down on my lower lip. A moan escaped my mouth, which caused me to blush. I could feel Eli gently laughing on my skin, kissing my neck and my shoulders, never leaving a spot untouched by his lips. He started to kiss my stomach, which made me giggle from being ticklish. He reached lower and he stared at my panties for a second.

"It really is a shame these have to come off, they're so pretty."

He removed them with his teeth as I continued to blush when he reached my lady parts.

He started to tease my by running his tongue up and down my vagina, driving me crazy. He was cruel to have to make me wait. He suddenly plunged his tongue into me as I grasped his bed sheets. The pleasure of it was incredible, as he kept doing it, he started circling his tongue around my clit; I swear I would have to buy him more bed sheets, as I was about to rip his.

He finally stopped, to my disappointment, but I wasn't ready to climax just yet.

I rolled on top of him and started to tease him as he teased me. Only I think I'm better at doing that than he is.

I traced a line down his body, and kissed his muscles. I could hear him groaning in anticipation, and then I saw his hard on.

It was kind of hard to miss now that you mention it. I started kissing the skin around his penis to be cruel. And as inexperienced as I am, I put my mouth around his penis and did what felt natural. He started moaning so I guess I wasn't doing a bad job.

Up and down the length of his shaft is what I gathered he liked. I circled my tongue around the head of his penis for a while, and then when I noticed he was close to his climax, I stopped.

"You tease." He reached for my mouth hungrily and we made out for another couple minutes.

He then put me on my back and whispered in my ear.

"I love you Clare, but this might hurt."

I knew it was going to, but I didn't care, Eli didn't mean to and I was ready for it.

He started to put his penis in me, and then I felt it. The waves of pain crashed down upon me and it was indescribable.

I told Eli to go slow, and he did. But after a certain point the pain subsided, and pleasure was the only thing I could feel.

He started to go faster and faster, as I grasped onto him for dear life, as he thrusted in me and our sweaty bodies came in contact.

He bit into my skin as I bit into his, the pain only made the pleasure 10 times better.

I felt the little ball of pressure inside of me pulse, almost ready to burst.

I was suddenly on top of Eli, and as he massaged my breasts, I moaned. I was euphoric, Eli was perfect and I knew that I chose the right time to let him have me.

I was on top of Eli for a couple minutes. At one point he hit that spot inside me that made me go insane. The little ball of pressure burst and I climaxed. Now I know what everyone was talking about, sex was great. I heard Eli scream my name joining in when I screamed his, he slowed down and I could tell he climaxed.

He looked at me, with pieces of hair stuck to his face; even all sweaty he was still the most stunning man alive.

"I love you Clare, that was amazing."

"I love you too Eli, and I chose the right time to do this, with the right person."

"So, do you want to take a shower?"

"Yeah, but-" I smiled sneakily, "I'm taking one alone!"

I ran to his shower as he chased after me, and I closed the door.

"Unfair ! What more could you hide from me?"

"Nothing, I'm just being mean." I smiled and put the water on, got in and started thinking about how perfect this night was. I would remember it forever.

**Okay I felt so weird writing this but I hope it came out good.**

**Heh. Im blushing. How Clare of me.**


	10. Author's Note 2

**Ugh , one thing I hate about liking to write is that when I read other people's work (i.e other fanfics) I get depressed as to how good theirs is. **

**_ my self esteem isn't very high right now.**

**New chapter will be up within the day I assume. Still home, sick. **

**Excuse the rambling!**


	11. Chapter 9

Clare's POV

I woke up with Eli's arm wrapped around me in a tight embrace, I could get used to this. I looked at the clock, which read 10:36 AM, now why in the world was I up so early? It was Saturday and memories of last night came flooding back to me. Now that I think of it, I was a bit sore, but in a kind of "just worked out for 3 hours" way, a good burn. I felt accomplished, free, as if all the boundaries in my life had been broken, and I wasn't ashamed. I slipped out of his grasp, unwillingly, and I found my clothes all strewn across his floor. I couldn't keep the smile off my face for the life of me, and I went downstairs to make breakfast. I would make a pretty good wife, and if Eli were my husband, I wouldn't mind one bit.

I decided pancakes were the reasonable option, not that I knew how to make much else. In the back of my mind I wondered where his parents were. I guess they were on vacation or something; completing errands was also a possibility. It wasn't really my place to ask, so I would let him tell me when he was ready. In a quick 15 minutes the pancakes were done, I should go see if Eli's awake.

Like clockwork, my godly boyfriend walked down the stairs with nothing but boxers, and a quizzical look on his face. He ruffled his hair and came to join me at the table. We joined in a quick morning kiss; I think there was something about the quick kisses that meant everything.

"Morning sweetheart, or should I call you wife?" He grinned as he took a bite of pancake.

"Very funny Mr. I-snore-when-I-sleep. It was hard to get a wink of sleep in!" I teased

"Well now listen to us, we sound like an old married couple. Ew, we're not old, were feisty teens that have no control over their libido's!"

I blushed, as normally done when Eli was around, and playfully stole a bite of his pancake.

"Hey! You have plenty, what do mine just taste better? Truthfully you taste divine, in every way." He sexily said.

I smiled and cleaned up. I decided that my parents would probably wonder where I was; I guess I would lie and say I was with Alli. But I guess I should make a plan to have them meet him, I did love him after all. He was the most important thing to me right now, and what other way would I explain this grin on my face?

"So Eli, how would you feel meeting my parents? I mean you don't have to if you don't want to, but I think it would be nice." Knowing Eli wasn't really into that sort of thing, I decided to ask him carefully.

"Definitely, I should meet the two people who made such a wonderful person." He kissed me on the forehead and I giggled with glee.

Leaving was hard to do, but I assured him I would text/call him later.

**Eli's POV**

I was overjoyed when Clare asked me to meet her parents; I guess she really did love me. I was usually skeptical about these things because I never thought I was right for anybody, not even Julia. I instantly regretted thinking about her, when I did I usually got into a somber mood. But nothing would tarnish my day. I guess things were turning around; my past hadn't haunted me yet.

I went outside for a drive with Morty and decided to text Adam for plans. I _had_ to tell some one. My happiness couldn't be bottled, and I was more cheerful than I ever remember. I got out of Morty to sit on a bench when I saw KC walk over to me.

"What do you want?"

"Well didn't I tell you that I would do anything to get Clare back? That plan starts now. I heard you slept with Clare." How he knew this was beyond me, but he was popular so I didn't doubt his connections.

"Yeah, what of it, I love her and she loves me. She would never love a jealous bastard like you."

"In time she will, with you out of the picture."

He hit me square in the jaw and I toppled over. He continued punching me wherever he could manage. I fought back of course but he was a foot taller than me, and stronger than me from all that football practice I suppose. At one point he hit me so hard that I fell back onto the bench I was sitting on. I heard a crack and everything went black.

"That'll teach you to touch Clare."

**Clare's POV**

Nobody was home, thank god, but I guess they were out with friends, or went to see a movie. I refused to believe that their marriage was falling apart, no matter what signs there were. I cleaned up the house for a few hours, humming my favorite song. I decided to text Eli after I decided that the whole house sparkled.

"Hey Eli, r u as joyful as I am?"

Text sent.

After an hour with no response I got a little worried. No, he was just busy with friends. I mean he had other friends than me; I didn't take up _all_ of his time. Maybe he was with Adam, or with his parents. My brain got the best of me, and I called Adam.

"Hello?"

"Hi Adam it's Clare."

"Oh hey Clare, hey I was wondering if you knew where Eli was? We were supposed to meet at my house about half an hour ago. He's not answering his phone."

Shit, I knew something was wrong, I just really hope I wasn't mistaken so when we found him I wouldn't seem clingy.

"I can't reach him either, maybe something's wrong, want to go look for him?"

"Yeah seems like a good idea, I'll meet you at the Dot in 10."  
"Sounds good, bye."

I got my bag ready with medical supplies just in case. He could be hurt or seriously hurt or oh my god what if he's dead. I felt like my heart was about to break, but I knew that my imagination was getting the best of me. I calmed down as best I could and rode my bike to the Dot. I immediately found Adam and we decided to check the most common places he would be. We checked the concert hall, the school steps and even his house. We got a little tired after a while and decided to go to the park.

"I'm really worried, I wonder where he could be." I said choking back sobs.

"I'm sure he's fine, he's probably going to show up here and mock us for being so worried." He comforted me although I knew he was worried too. Adam said he had to go to the bathroom, so he went to the ones provided by the park.

"OH MY GOD CLARE COME HERE."

I ran as fast as I could to find Adam, when a million thoughts passed through my head. Did he find Eli, was he okay? Was he hurt, was he dead? And then I saw him, on the floor unconscious, and I started to cry.

"Eli! No please, _please_ don't be dead, I love you, please wake up!" I shook him and felt for a pulse. I couldn't imagine life without Eli, he was my everything. He was the missing puzzle piece of my life, which I finally found after searching for so long. If his eyes never sparkled again, if he never smirked again, I was sure I would die. Adam got there before me and said,

"I found a pulse! Oh my god he's alive, okay, lets take him to your house, it's closer."

Adam put Eli's arm around him as we walked as fast as we could to my house.

We put him down on my couch and started to search for wounds. Adam took off his shirt and found multiple bruises, I was shocked beyond belief. Who could've done this? To my knowledge Eli had no enemies, maybe he was mugged. I started to feel around his body for other bruises when I found a deep gash in his head.

I started to freak out and I told Adam to get me some rubbing alcohol. He ran to the kitchen and passed it to me, in some way I hope the pain of this would wake him up.

I started to clean the wound as Eli started to come to, I thanked god for returning him to me.

Groggily he said, "Hey blue eyes, what happened?"

**Eli's POV**

I woke up and ached all over, the searing pain in the back of my head was probably why. When my vision came to I saw Adam and Clare both fussing over me. Was I really that bad? Did KC really hit me that hard? I guess I wouldn't have known since I was knocked unconscious. I saw Clare's beautiful blue eyes watery, like she was about to cry. My heart ached to comfort her but my body wasn't ready for it yet. I couldn't see her in pain, it hurt me way more than these bruises did.

"Clare it's okay don't cry, I'm fine."

She choked back a sob and held me, I winced at the pain of my bruises but her touch made everything better. Her skin was so soft and silky that it seemed to heal all pain I was feeling.

"I was so worried about you, I thought you had died or something!"

She started to cry again as I stroked her hair and calmed her down,

"Shh Clare, it's all right, I'll be all right, don't cry."

I wiped a tear away from her eye with my thumb and gently kissed her. I was desperate for her touch, even if it was just a soft kiss like this.

"Ahem."

Oh shit, right, Adam was there. Ashamed for not thanking him, I tried to get up and do just that.

"Dude, thanks so much, I have no idea what would've happened if you and Clare hadn't have found me."

We bumped fists and everything seemed okay. Clare hugged us both and we hugged back.

**Clare's POV**

The next week went by really slow. Eli didn't come to school because of his injuries, and he wouldn't let me over, he insisted his parents were taking care of him. I still wanted to know who did this to him. When I found out I would, well since I'm not that big, I would definitely tell Alli to send her football boyfriend to kick his ass.  
I was getting my books at my locker, preparing for my next class, ugh, History.

"Hey beautiful."

I was startled by the voice, and immediately thought it was Eli, but to my surprise it was not.

"Um, hi KC, what are you doing?

"Talking to you, is that a crime?

"Well now that you think of it, it should be. I don't plan to reconcile with you KC, not even as friends, I'm really happy with Eli."

"Oh, so the little shit survived the wake up call I gave him huh?"

He smiled smugly and then it hit me, it was KC who hurt Eli.

"You son of a bitch, how _dare _you! If you thought that hurting Eli would make me come running to you for comfort, you were _sadly_ mistaken."

I slapped him with all the force that I had, which sadly wasn't much.

"Real nice Clare, ouch that hurt sooooo much."

"You better stay away from me AND Eli, or I will personally hurt you."

"Hah, says the slut that decided to sleep with Mr. Goth boy, you couldn't hurt a fly. Come to think of it, the new you is pretty sexy."

I could _not _believe KC just called _me_ a slut, if anything his stupid new girlfriend was one, she was the one that was pregnant. What came next was so unexpected that I still couldn't believe it was happening. His lips crushed against mine with such force I believed that I would have a bruise later on. He kissed me with such intensity that was not wanted, I fought back against him but it was no use.

Thankfully Adam came to my rescue.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to Clare?"

"Giving her what she wants, right Clare?"

I furiously kicked him for even thinking that's what I wanted. I guess I kick better than I slap because he fell.

"You'll pay for that you whore!"

"You don't call Clare a whore, EVER." Adam spat on him and took me away.

"I would watch out if I were you Clare, for you and your friends sake." KC got up and walked away.

"Now Clare, I trust you, but he was lying right? About you wanting to kiss him?" Adam asked me skeptically.

"OF COURSE HE WAS! I can't believe you'd think I'd want that bastard even touching me!"

Adam looked ashamed and apologized, still annoyed with him I told him I'd talk to him later.

**Eli's POV**

Taking care of myself wasn't the easiest thing to do. I felt bad for lying to Clare about my parents, but I couldn't tell her the truth, it was too hard to re-live.

As I was about to get in the shower I got a text. It was from an unknown number, weird.

Bleep

"Clare's cheating on you."

I didn't want to believe it, I couldn't believe it; I fell down to the floor and lay there motionless. I didn't know what to believe anymore.

**Ahhh drama. **

**I hope this wasn't too expected. **

**Reviews please! Or else I don't know if I'm doing a good job!**

**My writing skills about the fight could've been better, lol.**


	12. Chapter 10

AH! One of my friends found my fanfic, embarrassed much, hahahaha.

Oh well, on with life!

**Eli's POV**

I couldn't believe that a simple 4 word electronic message could make me hurt so bad. I still didn't know if it was true, and I trusted Clare, I must have been blowing things out of proportion. I mean, I don't even know who sent this text, for all I knew; it could've been KC. My heart still ached for some reason, like I _actually_ believed that it was true. I got out of the house, and immediately drove Morty to Degrassi, I still had about 30 minutes till school ended, and I _would_ catch Clare at her locker.

I limped out of Morty and walked into school. I surprisingly missed the whispers that always were buzzing around the school. Why was everyone staring at me? Did I look that decrepit? I mean it was a couple of bruises, and most of them weren't even visible to the public. Curiosity got the best of me and I asked somebody from my English class what was up.

"Hey Brandon, why is everyone staring? New rumor about me?"

"Um, dude uh, I don't really know how to tell you this."

I got a little annoyed, "Well It can't be _worse_ than what I'm thinking." I seethed.

"Okay dude calm down, um, well there's a rumor going around saying people saw Clare kiss KC."

As soon as I heard that I stormed off to Clare's locker. I have a bit of an anger problem so I think I scared a couple of bystanders, but I couldn't control it.

**Clare's POV**

I was walking out of my last class for the day and I thought I would surprise Eli by coming over. I noticed as I walked down the hallway I got a couple of stares, and I usually never get stared at. Instinctually I thought that I had something on my face, or like in my teeth. When I got to my locker I took out my little hand mirror and checked, there was nothing. I stopped a girl that I know from French class and asked what was going on.

"Well, I'm just going to be totally blunt here, I heard that Eli is hooking up with a girl he knew from his old school and she's staying at his house, sorry."  
Her bluntness did _not_ help the situation. I felt my smile fade and I could hear my heart pounding in my ears. Eli wouldn't do this to me, I was sure of it. Although it explained why he wouldn't let me over, no, there was no way; I couldn't believe I was even thinking it. I would ask him about it this afternoon though, just to be safe. I heard everyone gasping down the hallway and wondered what it could be. I looked and saw some angry boy sprinting down the hall. It wasn't till he practically ran into my locker that I noticed it was Eli. What could be wrong? Wasn't he supposed to be home resting?

"Oh, hi Eli, what're you doing here?"

"Well I got a really interesting text today."

"Really? What did it say?"

"That you cheated on me."

His bluntness was so unnerving that it left me speechless.

"Wha- who sent-"

"So it's true then, you did kiss KC?" He practically spit this out, and I couldn't believe that _my_ Eli was talking like this, to _me_.

"I can't believe this! After all I've told you!"

I was insulted he would actually think I would _willingly _kiss KC!

"Eli! I really can't believe you! KC kissed me! Not the other way around! After about a _second, _Adam, you know your friend Adam? He stopped him. And what about you? I heard that you're holding some girl from your last school hostage in your house! And I _also_ heard that you're hooking up with her! So you have no right to judge me!"

He processed this for about a second before looking at me with eyes that I knew were pure, the eyes that _I_ know.

"So you didn't kiss KC?"

"No. But you still didn't confirm or deny the rumor that I heard!"

"Oh god, Clare no of course not, I will have you stay over for the rest of the week to _prove_ to you that it's not true."

He suddenly looked so sad that it was impossible not to feel what he felt.

"There would be no way in hell that I would do that to you, I should've never believed that text. I'm so sorry, as you might be able to tell, I have kind of an anger problem."

I was glad that everything bad was out of the way but then I realized something.

It took so much to say this but it had to be said.

"Eli, we've just proven that we don't trust each other." My voice started to crack as I continued,

"If we don't trust each other –sniff- I think we should take some time off to think things through." At this point I was softly crying.

"If that's what you want." His face looked crestfallen as he spoke, I knew this hurt him hearing it as much as it hurt me saying it.

"I'm so sorry, I do love you Eli, but we both need to work some things out." And with that I couldn't stand there anymore, I went to the bathroom to continue crying in solitude.

**Eli's POV**

And with a 5-minute conversation, the closest thing to me in the whole world, slipped away from me.

**Okay end for now!**

**But I will be writing another chapter, a longer one, tonight. **

**:O I BROKE UP ECLARE, THROW THINGS AT ME, preferably reviews? :D**

**chillax though, they'll get back together sooner or later. I have about another 10 or so chapters up my sleeve. **


	13. Chapter 11

**Okay guys here's the skinny:**

**I've already figured out how this story is going to end and I've planned all the chapters in between.**

**I'm estimating like 10-11 chapters more of this story, it might be more but I'm not sure. There's also going to be Alli's POV in this chapter. **

**Okayy less do it!**

**Clare's POV**

Empty. That was the best way to describe how I felt without Eli. My parents fighting only made it worse. I cried myself to sleep practically every night, a mix of emotions between missing Eli and the fact that my parents are fighting all the time. Whenever I asked what was wrong, they would always say, "You wouldn't understand, you're too young." If they never _tried_ to tell me then how would they know? If my parents split up I'd be all alone, just plain old Clare, sitting in my bed forever alone.

School wasn't my favorite place to be anymore. I didn't even bother doing my hair or dressing up in the morning, what was the point? I wasn't dressing up for anybody anymore. I would usually just find a pair of ratty old jeans, a wife beater and a hoodie and walk out the door. I could tell Alli wanted to tell me to get over it, but I'm glad she kept that to herself. Alli may not know what the right thing to say is all the time, but sometimes saying nothing is best. My grades were slipping. The racket going on in my house was too loud to be able to concentrate on anything, so I now just go to sleep as soon as I get home. I see Eli everyday, his locker being next to mine, and our English classes together. We both agreed that having different English partners would be best for now.

I knew Eli was hurting too, but he had a better way of showing it. I saw him walk down the hall countless times, thinking of something to say, but chickening out. His eyes were still green but didn't really sparkle anymore. I wondered if I did that, although I knew I did. He was still as gorgeous as ever, and he always hung out with Adam. I guess that kept his mind off the things that were going on between us, which was good.

I never really thought about the trust thing we were _supposed_ to be thinking about, I've been too busy thinking about Eli. I missed him. His touch, his kisses. Everything. The way he held me when I was cold, or how he used to get really close to me and kiss my blushing cheeks. He always knew how to calm me down, and the right times to tease me. I guess after the whole KC thing I never really trusted anybody, except for Alli. I thought he was going to cheat on me sooner or later anyway, so I guess that my brain jumped at the chance to be right. I _would_ talk to Eli soon, I hope.

**Eli's POV**

If I said I was handling the "time alone" better than Clare was, I'd be lying. But I knew I had a better way of hiding it, after everything that happened to me in the past, I grew a tough exterior. I saw her every day. Imagine seeing some one you love every day and not being able to touch them, talk to them even. I knew I was allowed to, but she was right, we needed to think. Fuck, I hated thinking. I knew exactly why I hadn't trusted her that day. I've been betrayed so many times it just felt like it was bound to happen. Betrayed by friends, by parents, by anybody who I let close to me. I hated being rich; it created so many problems, so many things that weren't real. One thing I knew though was that Adam was a true friend. He knew what to say and when not to say anything. When we just hung out at my place, it was just videogames and eating. Not much else. I liked having things simple, I'd have to figure out a way to thank him for dealing with me.

I saw Clare like I do every day. And every day she looked the same. Broken. She knew it was the right thing to do, to break us up for a while, but she didn't look like she had been taking it well. She didn't do anything with her hair, she didn't talk and she didn't even bother putting on the clothes that she liked. She sulked around school going from class to class without any emotion. She was still perfect and more beautiful than anyone could ever be while gloomy. Alli was always by her side; I would have to thank her for that. Alli is a great friend to Clare, like Adam was to me. As for me I continued my daily routine, not that I talked much to anybody but Clare and Adam. So I guess nothing really changed, except for that on the inside, I was cold. There was nothing there, nothing warm, like Clare. I hoped that we would be done "thinking" soon. I hated going home to an empty house, it was so lonely, I longed for company. I decided to invite Adam over, since it was a Friday and there wasn't much else to do. I cornered him by his locker and said,

"Hey dude, want to come by my house today? We can order pizza, chill."

"Yeah sure, sounds cool, I've been meaning to tell you something anyway."

"I'm not waiting till we get to my house. Spill."

Adam looked around to make sure nobody was listening in, I guess whatever he was about to tell me was a pretty big deal.

"Okay so, don't tell anybody but, I met a girl."

"Dude that's awesome! What's her name? Tell me everything, maybe I know her."

"No way, I'm not telling you anything. I'm not just about to tell you about her and make you feel shitty, you know, because of Clare."

I understood his logic and didn't press on any of the details.

"Well how did you meet her? Does she know about you? Like you know, your situation?"

"Yeah she does, I told her as soon as I met her because I wanted to start off clean. She didn't care, it was so cool, and her name is Alice."

I boggled my mind for a picture of this girl, I knew pretty much everyone at Degrassi, but nothing came up.

"Is she new? I don't think I know anybody named Alice."

"Yeah, brand spanking new. And she agreed to go out with me, we haven't set a date though."

"I'm really happy for you my man. C'mon let's get to my house."

We had to walk there since Morty's in the shop, piece of crap hearse always breaking down. No wonder it was so cheap. We got in and settled on the couch, I ordered two pizzas with pepperoni and a large bottle of coke.

"So what do you want to do while waiting for the pizza?"

"Um, well dude, I know you really don't want to, but I think we should talk about the 'you and Clare' situation."

I knew this was coming sooner or later so I decided sooner was okay.

"I guess."

"Dude I know you're sad, but did you think over what she told you to? I mean if you did then what's stopping you from talking about it with her?"

"Yeah, and I know why I didn't trust her, but approaching Clare about it is going to be hard. I wouldn't know how to begin. Being rich comes with its disadvantages; I had no real friends back at my old school. Just stupid people wanting to know when the next party was. Nobody to talk to, or hang out with. Even the people who I _thought_ were close to me abandoned me after the whole Julia thing. I guess my parents had something to do with it too."

I never liked talking about my parents with anybody, but I already told Adam that, so he didn't touch the subject.

"Well I don't like seeing you like this man. It sucks. You and Clare are perfect together and you know it."

"I do. I miss her touch, her laugh and her cute way of blushing when I got really close to her. It makes me ache not being with her. It hurts so bad to lose what you're closest to, you can't imagine."

"I probably can't. But all I _do_ know is that you guys need to talk. And I will make that happen if you don't."

"Alright, I'll talk to her tomorrow, happy?"

Adam just smiled; then he heard the door and went to get the pizza.

We shoveled both pies into our mouths like we haven't been fed in a week. We played videogames, (which I beat him in), and we fell asleep on the floor.

**Alli's POV**

Clare and I went to my house to watch some movies and divulge in popcorn. On the way home Clare was silent, as she usually was. I hated seeing Clare like this, and I couldn't hate Eli because Clare's the one who broke it off. There had to be a way to cheer her up, even make her smile. I made that my goal of the night. We got in and Clare sat down on the couch. I asked her if she wanted a drink and she asked me if there was any coffee. I said no, although there was, Clare didn't drink coffee, and I wasn't about to let her start now. I got her water and went to plop down next to her.

"So Clare Bear, what do you want to see? Something scary, like the ring? Or something stupid like Scary Movie 4? I give you full picking rights."

"I don't know, you can choose."

"No Clare I _insist_ you choose, you're not the submissive type. Now pick!"

"Um okay, Scary Movie 4. I'd rather not pee my pants thank you."

"Okay great, I'll get the popcorn!"

I could see Clare from the kitchen and all she was doing was twiddling her thumbs, like she was waiting for something. I decided to confront her about Eli.

"Okay Clare, we need to talk."

She looked hesitant but she started talking.

"About what?"

"You know what."

She looked away and sighed.

"I don't really want to talk about Eli Alli."

"Well we're going to talk about it whether you like it or not"

"Fine. What's there to say?"

"Well, first off, since you know why you didn't trust him, how come you guys aren't back together? You _do_ know why you didn't trust him, right?"

"Yes I do."

"So, feel like sharing?"

"Well, KC is mostly the reason. I mean he cheated on me, and I really really liked him Alli. It hurt so much that I didn't think I would get over it. But I did, and found Eli. Some one who understands me, crazy me, and thinks I'm beautiful no matter what I look like. I didn't feel good enough for him, so I guess I knew that he would do the same thing KC did sooner or later. But he didn't. I know why I didn't trust him but I can't seem to approach him to talk about it."

"Well you're going to do it, _tomorrow._ I hate seeing you all depressed Clare, you're so happy with Eli you practically glow. And if you don't talk to him tomorrow then I'll make you do it."

"Okay fine, I'll do it. Thanks Alli."

"Hey, no problem. I'm going to go to the bathroom, I'll be back."

"Okay."

I saw Clare smile the smallest smile, but it counts. Goal complete! Although I trusted Clare, I _knew_ for a fact that she wouldn't talk to Eli tomorrow. So I called in a little back up.

"Hey Adam. Want to help me with something Clare and Eli related? It'll be fun."

"Definitely, if you mean were going to get them to stop being all mopey, I'm in."

As we discussed our plan I immediately knew Clare would disapprove. So I knew it was perfect.

**Next chapter they'll get back together guys. Promise!**

**I'm not really good at the sad stuff without sounding too common, so yeah. **

**Reviews Reviews Reviews **

**Reviews Reviews Reviews **

**Reviews Reviews Reviews **

**Reviews Reviews Reviews! **

**Please? :D**


	14. Chapter 12

Nobody reviews!

***breaks into fits of eyedrop induced tears***

haha. Okay well let's get on with it then shall we?

**Eli's POV**

Today was the day. Today was the day I was going to get back together with Clare. I mentally squealed with glee at the thought. I _needed_ to look my best. I think I'm going to wear the shirt I wore on the first day of school. The shirt that I wore when I first met Clare, I had no idea how much she would change my life. I put on the shirt and then picked some acid wash jeans to go with it. I think I looked pretty good, maybe even swoon worthy. Get a hold of yourself Goldsworthy; the day hasn't even begun yet.

**Clare's POV**

I woke up happy. Today was the day! I was uber excited. I decided that I had to look amazing. I picked out 10 different things from my closet until I decided. A jean jacket paired with a snug pink button down shirt and jeans. I looked like the old me, well before the whole depression thing. I really wanted Eli to know that I was ready to get back together. Today had to go _perfect_. I just hope my nerves wouldn't get the best of me.

**Alli's POV**

I was at school early to meet Adam to go over our plan. It was so brilliant and Clare would love me for it, after.

"So, are you ready? So repeat your part."

"Okay so I have to lead Eli into the empty classroom by telling him that I need to tell him something. And after he gets in I close the door and lock it."

"Correct! And I'll do my part to lead Clare into the classroom, through the other door."

"Pretty easy I'd say. You're an evil genius Bhandari."

"I try." I smiled and went to my locker to get ready for class.

**Eli's POV**

I was practically skipping on my way to school; I knew that it was going to be perfect. I could feel it! I was late for my first class so I would have to talk to her later.

Class ended and I went to my locker, hoping to find her there. But I found Adam instead.

"Sup dude?"

"Nothing much, I have to tell you something though."

"Yeah sure what's up? Is it about this Alice girl?"

He looked sheepish and said,

"Yeah, but I can't tell you here, let's um, go to that classroom, the one near the cafeteria."

Well that was vague, but I said sure and followed.

"We're almost there, dude this girl is so awesome-"

I went inside the classroom and in a split second I found myself locked in.

"Dude what the hell?"

"You need to talk to Clare! Alli and I are making sure it will happen!"

"You dumbass! I was going to do that today anyway! Remember? I told you last night!" I didn't like being locked in a room.

"Oh well! The plan continues!"

I heard his footsteps lead away from the door and I couldn't believe he'd leave me here.

"Damn it Adam!" I kicked the door. Ouch.

I guess all there was left to do was to wait for Clare. Torture.

**Clare's POV **

I walked into school confident that I would have a great day. I walked around the corner and I saw Alli running towards me so fast I thought she would run into me.

"Ah! Alli what's wrong?"

"Oh my god you _have_ to come with me. I have to show you something!"

She was determined to have me follow her, so I didn't protest. She practically dragged me along with her until she shoved me into a classroom.

"Alli what-"

"Sorry Clare!"

I heard her lock the door and I realized I was stuck in here.

"Alli Bhandari you are _so_ dead!"

I tried fiddling with the lock but it wouldn't budge.

"Ahem."

I slowly turned around and noticed Eli standing there in all his glory. He smirked at me and brushed his hair out of his eyed. I immediately started to blush. Freakin A. Eli Looked completely and utterly phenomenal. Oh my god, was that the shirt that he wore the first day we met? I sighed at the fact that he remembered. I stared at him in awe as my throat closed up, preventing me from saying everything I needed to. Damn.

"Uh, hi Clare, I think we're stuck here."

"Y-yeah, I guess we are." I didn't usually stutter, but Eli affected my vocal chords, frequently.

"You're cute when you're nervous." He smiled and moved closer.

"Thanks, I guess we should talk."

"Yeah, I figured out why I was so quick to believe the rumors about you."

"Really? So have I. You go first."

"Well, I've never really had a true friend, they all used me for my money. I also never really had a girlfriend that was with me for me. Except for Julia. But I ruined that; I also never thought I was good enough for anyone after her. So I have to work on my trust, because I will _not_ lose you to something as stupid as a rumor."

I could've jumped him right then and there. It was sad that he had such a lonely life, but I would make sure it was lonely no more.

"I won't lose you to a rumor either Eli. I believed the rumor because I thought it was just a matter of time before you hurt me. I've never been the girl that boys stare at, and KC broke my heart. I actually still don't know why you're with me, because I don't think I'm anything special, just normal. But if you want me, I won't leave."

After I finished my piece I immediately felt Eli's lips against mine. Our soft lips touched and his taste was intoxicating. I wanted more, my lips ached to keep kissing his, after not having tasted them for so long. Eli's hands cupped my face and my hands wrapped around his waist. His tongue begged for entrance and I let him in. His tongue roamed my mouth knowing what to do, what I liked. He bit my lip and left me wanting more. I pouted.

"Clare, you don't understand how special you are. All girls pale in comparison to you. You're unique in every wonderful way, and your presence makes me whole. When we're together I can't help but be close to you, it's magnetic. So you see Clare, I can't be without you. You are _not _normal, you are breathtaking. Smart, bold, quirky and caring, everything that makes you perfect. You will _always_ and_ forever_ be my one and only."

As tears rolled down my cheeks, Eli kissed them away. I _knew_ he was mine, and I was his.

**I was so distracted when I wrote this, I hope it was good.**

**r.e.v.i.e.w. **

**^ ^ YES**


	15. Chapter 13

**Okay as far as I know nobody noticed my day of the week mishap in the last two chapters.**

**When Adam and Eli were hanging I said it was Friday, and he'd talk to Clare the next day, which would be Saturday, and there's no school Saturday… heh.**

**So just mentally replace that word with Monday :D**

**Okey less do this**

**Clare's POV**

I really wanted to get out of this stupid room. I was _so_ going to murder Alli for doing this, I was starving and missing all of my classes! Although I _did_ enjoy the Eli time. We caught up, we talked about what we did while 'on break', which wasn't much. Then we heard a muffled click, and the door swung open.

"Hey you two, did you guys work things out?" Alli said cheerfully.

"Yes Alli, we did, ABOUT TWO HOURS AGO." I was annoyed to say the least.

"Well that's good! Oh c'mon Clare, I did this for you! You can't be mad at me!"

Well she was wrong, I was mad at her. I knew her intentions were good, but she needs to let me do things on my own! Nonetheless I decided _not_ to kill her, I got back with Eli and that's all that mattered.

"Whatever, I won't kill you as long as you get me food. I'm famished."

I noticed that Eli wasn't talking to Adam like I was to Alli, but I saw the death glare he gave Adam, and I guess that was sufficient.

"I'm with Clare on that one, food is necessary." Eli said taking my arm.

"Let's go to the Dot, there's only one period left of school anyway." I agreed and we walked out the school doors unnoticed, leaving Adam and Alli behind.

We sat down at the Dot and ordered about a week's worth of food. After a while I noticed Eli staring as I ate my fries.

"Take a picture it'll last longer."

"Well I would, if I had a camera, I'd put it in my wallet to remember this moment."

"What moment? Me eating? How is that in any way interesting?"

"No not just you eating, the fact that you just ate a whole plate of fries _by yourself_."

"Are you calling me fat Elijah Goldsworthy?"

"Oh god no, I just love the fact that you're not one of those tofu and salad eating girls. You're healthy, not a stick."

"Well thank you, I think." I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"No problem Edwards. So, what do you want to do? We could go to the park and act like little kids. Sound fun?"

Hell yeah that sounded fun. "Definitely, let's go."

It was really a pain walking everywhere since Morty was in the shop, but I guess I was getting a daily workout.

We got to the park and saw the two swings practically calling our names. I raced Eli there on the wager that whoever got there first would have to push the other. I won. I got on the swing and triumphantly said

"Push please."

"Your wish is my command."

He pushed me for a while until I could pump for myself. He got on the swing next to me and we talked about nothing for a while.

"I bet I can jump off farther than you Edwards."

"Oh yeah Goldsworthy? Let's do it."

The whole jumping thing wasn't a well thought out plan, Eli ended up beating me and my arms ended up taking a beating.

"Ouch, my arms." I pouted.

Eli tenderly kissed my arms where I told him they hurt and we lazed on the sand for a while.

"So Eli, remember that thing I asked you a while back? About my parents? Are you still up for meeting them?"

"I was actually going to ask you about that, and yeah of course, we could have dinner at your place."

"Sounds great! I could cook you my special carbonara pasta. You'll love it!"

"I bet I will, so ask your parents and get back to me."

"Definitely, aw damn, it's getting dark, I was supposed to be home for some quality family time."

"I'll walk you home then."

We got to my doorstep and we just stood there, neither of us wanting to leave.

"Well I don't want your parents thinking I'm a stalker, so I better go."

"Yeah, I'll IM you."

Eli moved closer to me, moved a piece of stray hair off my face and kissed me goodbye.

As I flushed pink I walked in the door and embarrassingly found my parents waiting for me.

"Oh, um, Hi mom and dad."

"Who was that Clare?"

"Uh I was actually going to talk to you about that."

"So judging from your pink complexion I'm guessing that's you're boyfriend?"

"Uh, well, yeah."

I felt like my mom was about to interrogate me so I decided to just tell her everything myself.

"Well okay before you get all mom-like on me, I _have_ told you about Eli before, I guess you just don't remember."

"It's true I do remember you mentioning a boy before, but you never told us that you guys were serious."

"Well we are, and there's nothing you can do about that. I was actually wondering if you'd consider meeting him tomorrow for dinner here, I'd cook."

"Well I guess we have to meet this boy, and see if we approve. From the looks of it he seems a bit morbid."

Just like my mom to judge people based on appearance, I was irked at her immediate assumptions so I decided to set some rules.

"Okay so at 7 he'll come over. But you guys _can't_ bombard him with questions. Especially ones about how he dresses or what car he drives."

"Well then what are we _allowed_ to ask. We can't just sit there and be silent can we?"

"Well no, but don't be so aggressive with all of your questions. I want him to be able to come back without being in fear of you guys."

"Okay Clare we promise, now go clean your room, it's a mess."

"Okay mom, thanks."

I noticed my dad hadn't said a word on the matter, I guess that's better than him criticizing Eli; I just hoped he wouldn't be rude tomorrow. Dad was really judgmental when it came to guys I dated, he _really_ didn't like KC, I guess he was right about him. I cleaned my room and when I could at least see the floor, I got on my laptop to tell Eli the good news. Ooh good, he's online.

Clare-e23: Hey Eli guess what?

Eli-gold49: Hmm, your parents beheaded you for being late?

Clare-e23: Haha, no, but close. They said you could come over tomorrow!

Eli-gold49: How is that close? But good! I'll be on my best behavior.

Clare-e23: They said that they have to approve of you, not that their approval is really needed. And just a tip, even if you don't like my pasta, lie to me and say you do .

Eli-gold49: Will do! So Clare, what are you wearing ;)?

Clare-e23: The same thing I was wearing befo… oh, Eli ew no! We're not doing this!

Eli-gold49: Haha just teasing Clare, sort of ;)

Clare-e49: I'd rather be talking like that in person ;D

Eli-gold49: Well Clare! How dirty of you.

Clare-e23: (blush) Hey I'm only human! It's not my fault if I'm physically attracted to my sexy boyfriend!

Eli-gold49: Well we'll get right on that later, but for now I gotta go, goodnight sweetheart 3, love you.

Clare-e23: Love you too Eli!

_Eli-gold49 has signed off_

I had sweet dreams that night.

**Cute filler chapter I suppose. I can't stress enough how much I love reviews!**

**I hope you guys liked it!**


	16. Chapter 14

**I **_**was**_** about to say that I would stop writing chapters unless you guys reviewed more often, but I don't think I would be able to stay away!  
Okay, some drama in this chapter, I hope it's not predictable. I've read so many fanfics that any ideas I come up with sounds like I'm stealing from some one else! **

**Ok let's go!**

**Clare's POV**

I've been up since 7 am to make sure the house was_ perfect _for when Eli came over. My parents woke up at about 10 and looked so surprised that the house was spotless they made me chocolate chip pancakes. What a great way to start the day, mm those pancakes were so good. I cleaned until about 1pm and I was exhausted.

"Clare?"

"Yeah mom?"

"What did you say you were making tonight?"

"Um, carbonara, why?"

"I was just wondering what you would have to go out and buy. I could make a list if you want."

Ugh, great, I have to move. I really do _not_ want to go and buy groceries, but my dad had to work and my mom was busy with some church thing.

"Sure mom sounds great, I'll need cream, Parmesan, bacon and a bottle of sprite."

"Okay, sounds good." She jotted everything down onto a random piece of paper and handed it to me.

"I added some things for you to pick up for us, okay Clare?"

"Yeah sure, might as well."

"Well I have to get to church so I'll see you at 6:30?"

"Okay mom, bye, love you."

"Love you too honey."

I heard the door slam and sighed in relief that I had the house to myself. I was so tired I wanted to sit on this couch for the next year. I'd rather get this shopping over with though. My mom left me plenty of money so I figured I could sneak some snacks into my cart. Mmm, ketchup chips and candy sound good. The grocery store wasn't that far away, so walking was the best option, unless I wanted to ask somebody for a ride.

I got there and immediately started running down the aisles for the things I needed. Bread, no, cereal, no, ketchup chips, ooh yes. I found the cheese and cream, and I bought two packages of bacon because Eli liked it so much. I didn't find sprite so I'd have to go with iced tea, bummer. I got candy too; all the cheap ones so that it didn't make my mom suspect I went on a sugar spree. I bought all of the stuff and went home to relax.

I felt some one's hand on my shoulder and a singsong voice.

"Hey Clare! Weird finding you here. What's up?"

"Nothing much Alli, just shopping for tonight."

"Ooh what's tonight? Dinner and sexy time with Eli?"

"Alli!" I was blushing "No, as a matter of fact he's going to meet my parents."

"Really? That's so awesome Clare! That means you guys are getting serious huh?"

"Well we already were serious, but I guess this confirms it yeah." I involuntarily giggled at the thought of Eli being a part of my family.

"I'm having Drew and Adam's family over for dinner soon too. I really like him Clare, it does help that he's really gorgeous. But he's also sweet and thinks I'm a goddess. It feels right."

I was really happy for Alli, her and I didn't really have the best luck with boys; it was nice for her to have a stable relationship.

"That's great Alli, but do you think you can keep your hands off him for that long?"

"Haha very funny, but also a very good question!"

"Okay, I gotta get home, I'm beat! I'll text you later Alli!"

"You better! Bye!"

I walked home and planted my butt on the couch till 6 to start cooking.

**Eli's POV**

I was really _really _nervous about meeting her parents. I wasn't sure they'd accept me, Clare told me they're strict about the boys she dates. We were more than dating though, there wasn't really a word for it, but I couldn't exactly tell them that could I. She's everything to me and her parent's approval wasn't really needed, but it would be nice not to have to sneak into her house to see her. I wasn't really sure what to wear. Do I go formal and wear a blazer and a nice shirt? Or is that overkill? Is dressing like I usually do being underdressed? Or should I show them who I really am? I guess I could wear my nice skinny jeans with a blazer. As for a shirt I could wear a plain white one. That could work.

I took a shower and got dressed. I wasn't really sure how to do my hair; it never really cooperated when I wanted to do something special to it. I guess I'd let it be; when it dried I'd try to flatten it into shape. I bought Clare flowers, to show her parents I was a gentleman, and I found a bottle of wine in my house. Probably from my housekeeper, I hope she wouldn't mind if I took it, I could buy her a new one. Or at least pay for it. I took a last check in the mirror; I looked pretty good, presentable to parents! I fiddled with my hair a little, and I checked my clothes for any spots. I was good to go.

I got into Morty, who was finally fixed thank _god_, and took the long way to Clare's house. It gave me some time to get relaxed; I had no idea why I was so nervous. I've met parents of other girlfriends before, and I never really thought anything of it. But this was important to Clare; if it was important to Clare, it was important to me. At 7 on the dot I rang her doorbell and saw her mom open the door.

"Hello Mrs. Edwards, I'm Elijah." Too formal?

"Hello Elijah, come on in." She gave me a weird stare but I didn't think anything of it.

"Clare! Elijah is here!"

I stood in the living room shifting my weight from each foot; I probably looked like some prom date geek. I saw her come down the stairs and I forgot everything. She looked unbelievable. She wore a bow in her natural curly hair and a casual, but really nice, blue strapless dress. Her skin was a soft ivory and I could see her blushing as she noticed me staring. She stopped right in front of me and said,

"Hi Eli, well don't you look dashing!"

"I'm pretty sure I don't look as good as you. You're stunning Clare."

"Are those flowers for me?"

"Yeah, they are, do you like them?" I handed her the flowers.

"I love them Eli! That's so sweet of you!"

She giggled and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I would've gone for more, but we were in her parents company, I guess I could hold off for a while. It was definitely going to be hard with her looking that perfect. I heard a ding and saw Clare glide to the kitchen and say,

"Food's ready!"

We all sat down at the table and I gave my bottle of wine to her mother, I just noticed her dad wasn't with us. Oh speak, or rather think, of the devil. He just came in the door.

"Sorry I'm late, traffic." Weird, there was no traffic when I got here.

"It's okay dad, you're actually just in time."

"So, are you the boyfriend?" He looked at me.

"Yes sir, I'm Elijah, nice meeting you."  
"You too."

He sat down and we all started eating, Clare and I played footsie under the table for a while, there was an awkward silence until her mom started asking me questions. Okay, keep calm Eli, just be honest. Mrs. Edwards took a nice gulp from her wine glass and proceeded with the questions.

"So Elijah, what grade are you in?"

"I'm in grade 11 ma'am."

"So that makes you 16 am I correct?"

"Yes you are, turning 17 soon actually."

"Aren't you a bit old to be dating my daughter?"

"I think that age is just a number, but unless the gap is enormous, it shouldn't matter."

Clare started to interject on our conversation.

"Mom, he really isn't that much older than me."

"I'm just making conversation dear." She poured herself another glass of wine.

"It's fine Clare."

"So what are your views on religion Elijah? Are you catholic?"

"Well I was raised catholic, but I don't particularly believe in anything no."

"Well, that sure is, peculiar."

Crap.

"Well if you don't mind me asking, why do you have a hearse as a car? Hearse's aren't something to be joked about."

I could tell she didn't like me very much.

"It was actually a cheap car and it was just the first thing I saw, no special meaning." There was no way I could tell her I thought it was cool, I think she would bite my head off. I noticed she was on her third glass of wine and becoming a little weird.

"Mom, I think you've had enough wine. Here let me-"

"Clare I am an adult, _I_ will say when I've had enough of anything."

Clare looked embarrassed and shot an apologetic look at me. Her dad got up and looked ashamed.

"I'm sorry to cut this short Eli but I must get back to work, I assume we'll meet again soon?" I got up to say goodbye.

"Yes I hope so sir, goodbye."

He left and it got even more awkward if that were possible.

"Um, Clare this pasta is really good. Is it your own recipe?"

"Thanks Eli! It is, but I can't tell you my secret."

I smirked; I'd get it out of her later.

"Enough flirting you two. Now Elijah, what are your intentions with my daughter?"

I'd prepared for this question. I was ready, I think.

"Well I love your daughter very much Mrs. Edwards, for now I just want to make her happy."

"What do you know about love? You're just a teenager!" Wow, um, I didn't see that one coming.

"MOM!"

"Well it's true! You guys are too young to know what love is. I bet you he just wants to have sex with you and then leave you." Holy crap, this was getting ugly.

"That is _not_ true mom! I love Eli! He hasn't pressured me into anything, and I haven't done anything I _didn't_ want to do!" Her mom glanced at her ring finger and noticed there wasn't a ring there.

"Clare Edwards. Where is your abstinence ring?" Oh _shit._

"Um, it's – uh I took it off to-" She looked petrified.

"CLARE EDWARDS HAVE YOU HAD SEX WITH THIS BOY? HOW COULD YOU! AFTER ALL WE'VE TOLD YOU? HOW COULD YOU BETRAY US LIKE THAT?"

"It's not you're decision mom! It's mine! I love Eli and I was ready. There's nothing you can do about that." She stood her ground before the unthinkable happened. I heard a loud smack come from her mother's hand, which left a very red mark on Clare's otherwise flawless face.

"You're a little whore that's what you are! And you! How dare you sleep with my daughter!" I was so enraged as to what she just did to her daughter; I did not dignify her with an answer. I so badly wanted to do something to protect Clare, but I couldn't do anything physically, Clare would feel guilty later.

"Mrs. Edwards I think I should take Clare back to my house, let you get yourself together."

I didn't wait for an answer and I took Clare upstairs to get a suitcase to spend the night at my house. I tried to soothe her as she cried, but nothing seemed to work.

"I- I'm so sorry Eli, I-I can't believe she would do that!"

"What are you apologizing for? Let's get you to my house, come on, we'll get some ice."

We made our way out the front door with her mother passed out on the couch. Bad call with the wine, this wasn't exactly what I had expected out of tonight. I detested seeing Clare cry. I had to make her happy tonight, keep her mind off of things. We walked outside into the moonlight and got into Morty, we silently drove all the way to my house.

**Well okay! I hope you liked it.**

**Please review. I don't know how other way to say it! I only got one review on my last chapter **


	17. Chapter 15

**Lol drama.**

**Ok nothing much to say here right now lololol**

**I was wondering though if you guys would be sad if this ended after about 8 more chapters? I could always write more but I was just wondering if it was worth it.**

**Answer in the reviews!**

Clare's POV

I just kept replaying it over, and over again. The sound of my mom's firm hand when it struck my cheek, the immediate blazing pain I felt right after. It didn't seem real to me. My mom has always spoken out against the parents that abused their children, and in one swift movement all of her arguments seemed to fade. I tenderly touched the side of my face determining how bad it still hurt. I winced when I touched the sorest part of the bruise. I was so thankful I had Eli to get me out of that house; I didn't want to go back. I heard Eli come up the stairs bringing me some water and ice for my face.

"Here Clare, this will help with the pain."

"Thanks" It hurt to smile so I tried as best I could to tell him how grateful I was in some other manner. We lay silently, there wasn't much to say and I wasn't really ready to talk about what just happened. We were sitting on his bed and Eli took me in his arms as we stared at the ceiling. My head was buried in his chest and I could hear his heartbeat. He was slowly stroking my hair; it was peaceful, it calmed me down. I was fond at how we could just be anywhere together and we wouldn't have to speak to let each other know we would never leave either one's side. I shed silent tears onto Eli's shirt, they wouldn't stop. Eli kept stroking my hair and whispered,

"You'll always be safe here"

I kept crying until I fell asleep.

I woke up only about an hour later feeling somewhat better. I shuffled around to try and get more comfortable to try and get more sleep, but no such luck. My eyes felt as dry as sand due to all the tears. Eli noticed I was awake and planted a kiss on my forehead before asking,

"Feeling any better?"

"Yeah kind of"

"Good, are you ready to talk about what happened?"

"I am, but just hold on a second, let me change into my pajamas, these jeans are itchy."

I got my bag with my clothes and put on my blue shorts and pink tank top. There wasn't anything Eli hasn't seen before so instead of making a useless trip to the bathroom, I changed at the foot of the bed. Ahh, so much better. I looked around his room to gather myself and noticed something new. A picture of us by his bedside. Funny, I had one too, he was too sweet. I looked in the full-length mirror Eli had on his door and didn't like what I saw. There was an angry red patch of skin on my cheek that didn't seem to want to go away. My eyes were bloodshot and my makeup had rubbed off. Oh well, Eli still thinks I'm beautiful. I sat down back on the bed and got ready to tell Eli what I've been denying for months.

"Okay, I think I'm ready."

"I'll be quiet and listen."

"Okay so for the past few months my parents haven't been getting along. Luckily up until now the arguments had stayed verbal. It kind of all started about a year ago when my dad lost his job. My mom was apparently under some serious stress at the time from some charity thing, and knowing that there was no income wasn't helping. She didn't handle the whole situation very well so she blamed my dad for everything. Everything went back to normal after my dad got another job about 5 months ago, sort of. There was still tension in the house and I noticed little things my parents didn't do anymore. The morning kisses stopped and the friendly hello's after coming home did too. Overtime I heard them sometimes argue in their room about random stupid things. It escalated about 3 months ago, but I have no idea why. My parents were now never home and on most nights I went to sleep in an empty house. Somehow though every morning they got up at the same time pretending nothing was wrong. I mean I'm not that young, I can tell when things are wrong. I found some papers on my parents' work desk that explained what would happen to me if my parents got divorced. It hasn't really hit me till now that my parents were actually separating. I think tonight when my mom saw us together; it reminded her of how she used to be with my dad, happy and in love. She also had too much to drink, and took it out on me. All I know is that I'm not going back there for a few days, is it okay if I stay with you?"

**Eli's POV**

Wow. I had never known things were so bad at her house. Clare is very perceptive; the fact that her parents kept this a secret was useless. I felt so sorry for her, she had to go through this on her own. Clare was always a sufferer in silence kind of person, but I wished she'd let me help her cope with it. I guess she has a very good way of hiding things behind a cheery face. I didn't really know what to say except the obvious.

"I'm sorry Clare"

"I know, I am too."

"Are you hungry? I can whip us up something downstairs if you want."

I saw her face light up a bit; I guess that was a yes.

"Yeah that sounds great. I could use some food. Oh and Eli?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for being here with me."

"Always Clare, always."

With that I went downstairs. I thought something simple would work, something homey. Ooh, mac and cheese sounds great right about now. I had a box, I hoped Clare wouldn't mind if I didn't really know how to cook mac and cheese. In 15 minutes it was done and I brought our plates up to my room. I found Clare looking through some of my drawers, which would have bothered me if she were anyone else, but I had nothing to hide from her.

"Is this you at your old school?" She referred to a picture where I was piss drunk with a lot of my 'friends'.

"Yeah that's me, unfortunately."

"You look so… different."

"Yeah, I was high on the popularity that I didn't deserve."

"All that matters is that you're a good person now, the past shouldn't be dwelled on."

I'm glad she thought about it that way.

"Good reasoning. Now onto this mac and cheese."  
"It smells really good. Practically the exact thing that I would want to eat at 1 am."

"Ah the power of mac and cheese." Ouch, I guess I shouldn't eat that fast. I playfully fed Clare some of my food, she swallowed it quickly.

"Ouch! Forgot the aftereffects of eating scorching hot food!"

I kissed her and tried to make it better, which it seemed it did since she was beaming right after.

"My mouth thanks you." She winked, I wasn't going to try anything though, tonight had been stressful and she was fragile right now. We ate, stole each other's food and ended up giggling for about an hour straight. We put our bowls down on the floor and both being exhausted, crept into bed. I put my arm around her, she put her hand on mine, and I don't think it would be this comfortable if it were anyone else.

"Sweet dreams mon amour"

"Haha you're so adorable Elijah." Clare was the only one allowed to use my full name.

"Only for you." I kissed her hair and heard her silently snore.

I dreamt sweet dreams of us together, forever.

**Blah, it is midnight and I don't think this chapter was my best.**

**Review and tell me otherwise? Or tell me that it wasn't good! Also I'm sorry for the shortness, I'm exhausted. **

**Night!**


	18. Chapter 16

**Okay guys, fanfiction (the site) has been working weirdly for me lately. Plus I don't think any one read my last chapter that I posted. Go read it! Okay I'll stop talking now! **

**Eli's POV**

1 pm. Crap. It was pretty late, but it's a holiday so I guess it doesn't matter. I gently took my arm out of underneath Clare; I couldn't bring myself to wake her up, she looked so peaceful. I'm glad she asked to stay here for a little while; nothing would make me happier than to look after her. I got our dirty plates from our midnight snack and took them downstairs. I put them in the sink and lightly washed them off. I thought it would be nice to have breakfast ready for Clare when she got up; she did it last time for me. Since my culinary skills are limited to toast and pasta, I ordered breakfast from the diner up the road. French toast and an everything omelette, only the best. The food arrived pretty quickly, which was a good thing because I was _starved_. I paid the guy and quickly set up the table. I put the food in the oven to stay warm and I plopped myself on the couch to watch some TV while I waited for Clare. The doorbell rang again; I thought the delivery guy gave me the wrong change or something. I got my wallet just in case and went to open the door. Damn it, why does everyone I don't want to see show up at my door.

"Eli! Long time no see."

It was my aunt Leah. Leah was always in trouble, and she constantly used to hit my mom up for money. It would be an understatement to say she had a drug problem. She also had a drinking problem, which wasn't really a surprise. I scanned her up and down as she stood in my doorway waiting to be invited in. She looked as though she was 50 when I knew she was only 30. Her skin was yellowing and her eyes were completely void of any emotion. I'm guessing the only reason to wear a turtleneck sweater on an 80-degree day would be to cover up scars. When she smiled I swear I thought she had never seen a dentist before.

"Hi aunt Leah, what are you doing here?"

"What? No how are you or come on in? Very rude of you Eli, really." She walked inside as if it were her own home.

"Well it is kind of strange to see you here. How did you know where I live?"

"I have my ways." That was creepy beyond belief.

"I don't mean to be rude but is there something that you needed? I'm kind of busy."

"Oh I see. Got a girl here? Haven't changed much since you left I suppose. All that crap about changing that I heard from your mother was a lie then? I'm not surprised."

"Not that it's really any of your business but yes I have a girl here. Not just a one night stand either. My girlfriend. And _don't_ talk about my mother."

"Touchy are we? And I wouldn't call hookers girlfriends Eli. You do know they leave after one night right?" She smiled viciously and bared her repulsive teeth.

"I think you should leave."

"So soon? But we haven't even caught up yet!"

"Not much we need to catch up on. I'm leading a different life. One that doesn't include anyone from my past in it."

"Your past _always_ comes to haunt you in the end Eli. Let this visit just remind you of that. Anyway, onto what I came here for. I need some cash." Why wasn't I surprised?

"No."

"No? What do you mean no? I know you have a very large inheritance your parents left you. You're not even going to miss it."

"No. I know what you're going to use it for. I'm not going to fuel your addiction, no matter how much I dislike you."

"You spoiled little bastard. I am your AUNT. It is no business of yours what I do with the money. Just give it to me and I'll leave you alone, for now."

"I said, NO."

"Little Elijah's got a backbone eh? Well then. Have you told your little 'girlfriend' about your parents yet? I bet she would _love_ to hear that story. Judging from your facial expression I'm guessing you haven't. Pity. I might just give her a little hint."

I was frozen where I stood. I didn't tell Clare about my parents, it hurt too much to talk about it. But if Leah got to her before I did, she would twist the story in a way to make it seem like my fault.

"You wouldn't. I have so much shit on you that you wouldn't _dare._"

"That's what you thi-" Clare was coming down the stairs already dressed, and looking confused."

"Morning Eli, who's this?" Should I lie? No, I've already lied enough to Clare, Leah was going to tell her anyway."

"Ohh, so you're the girlfriend?"  
"Yeah I guess I am…who are you?"

"I'm Eli's aunt Leah. I'm just stopping by for a visit."

"Eli's never mentioned you. Nice to meet you, I'm Clare."

"Likewise, hey listen Clare I think we should talk upstairs, you know, fill me in on what Eli's been doing." As they turned around to leave Leah gave me a wink.

"NO."

"What's wrong Eli, she just wants to talk."

"Yeah Eli I just want to talk to little ol' Clare, fill her in about your parents."

"What about his parents?"

"ENOUGH, LEAH GET OUT!" I dragged her with such force that she didn't have the strength to fight back. I took some bills out of my wallet and thrust them at her.

"HERE! TAKE THEM AND LEAVE!"

"Thanks Elijah, I'll make sure to visit soon!" She said in a sickeningly sweet voice. I was so pissed. Now I'd have to clean up the mess that I'd started. I sheepishly stood in front of Clare not knowing what to say.

"Well that was informative. What about your parents Eli?" I said nothing.

"Well are you going to speak?" Again nothing.

"There's something you're not telling me. When you plan on speaking, call me." She took her bag and left.

Shit.

**Clare's POV**

Ugh he was so infuriating! I knew he wasn't telling me something. After all I shared he still couldn't tell me about his parents! Maybe something horrible happened. Maybe it hurt too much to talk about it. I suddenly felt remorse for my anger towards Eli. I really couldn't deal with us breaking up again, so I went to go find Alli to talk to her. I took out my phone.

"Alli where r u?"

Beep

"At Drew's y?"

Beep

"I'm coming over ok?"

Beep

"Sure, c u soon."

I tried to remember where Adam told me he lived, Drew being his stepbrother I guess he would be there too. It would be hard to get Alli alone but I needed to be with someone. I wandered around until I remembered what number Adam's house was. I walked up the steps to the door and knocked.

"Hey Clare, what are you doing here?"

"Hi Adam, I'm um, here to see Alli. I heard she was here?"

"Yeah, groping on my brother." He twisted his face as if he was disgusted. I smiled.

"Yeah that's Alli, can I come in?"

"Yeah of course."

Adam's home was really nice; it wasn't as grand as Eli's, but it was homier. The interior was a mix of browns and white's with a big couch and dining room table on the first floor.

"Nice house Adam, really I love it."

"It's not much but it's home."

Alli stopped frolicking on the couch with her boyfriend (I guess his parents weren't home) and jumped up to tackle me.

"Clare! It's good to see you!"

"You too Alli, hey think we could talk?"

"Yeah sure, let's go upstairs." We went to Drew's room and sat down on the bed.

"So what's wrong Clare? Too much loving from ?" She teased.

"No, actually I'm just staying with him because my mom hit me last night." I didn't have any secrets hidden from Alli.

"Oh my god Clare I'm so sorry, are you okay? Why would she do that?"

"I'll tell you more about it later, but I'm fine. I wanted to talk about Eli."

"What's he done?"

"Well his aunt Leah came in this morning and started talking about how something happened to his parents. When I asked him about it he didn't say anything. So I left."

"Wait, hold up. I thought his parents were out of town?"

"That's what he told me, but I'm not sure that's the whole truth."

"Well, I'm glad you came to me. He'll come around eventually when he's ready to tell you."

"I hope so. I told him my whole story about my parents getting divorced and he didn't share this with me. It makes me feel weird."

"I can see that. But maybe it's just something really tragic."

"That's what I was thinking. So, do you mind if we just hang out a little bit?"

"Yeah but can we do it downstairs? I don't want to leave them down there."

"Oh right, okay let's go."

We walked down the stairs to go chat up the boys.

**Eli's POV**

Shit. Why did this always happen to me? I always keep secrets and my past always comes and brings them out. I guess it was a matter of time before I told Clare about my parents. I had to figure out where she was so I could confront her. I texted Adam.

"Hey dude, know where Clare is?"

Beep

"Um."

Beep

"Is that a yes?"  
Beep

"Well, idk if you're supposed to know."

Beep

"C'mon dude, tell me."

Beep

"Well, she's here."

Beep

"Rly? Y?"

Beep

"She wanted to talk 2 Alli. I think about u."

Beep

"Makes sense. I'll be there in 5 ok?"

Beep

"Yeah man c u soon."

I got into Morty and sped over to Adam's house. I knocked and I found Adam standing in the doorway.

"Hey man, can I come in?"

"Yeah sure, um, Clare's on the couch."

I peered in and saw Alli, Drew and Clare in what looked like a heated conversation.

"Drew you are so wrong, gun control is good!"  
"Clare, I respect what you're saying, but no."

"How could you eve-" She saw me. I just stared.

"Oh um, hey Eli."

"Could we talk? In private?" I gestured to the rooms upstairs.

"Yeah okay." We walked upstairs and ended up in what looked like Drew's room.  
"So um about this morning."

"Yeah what about it Eli? Was your aunt telling the truth? Is there really something you haven't told me about your parents?"

"Well yes."

"I knew it." She looked disappointed and angry with me at the same time.

"It's not because I don't trust you Clare, I do, with my life. But it's just something I don't like talking about."  
"Go on."

"Okay well, my parents have never been out of town. My parents have never been 'doing errands'; they've also never been out to the opera. The reason why is…because they're dead."

I heard Clare gasp and her face sunk, her eyes full of remorse.

"When I begged my mom to let me change schools, for us to move, she didn't exactly agree to it immediately. I kept pushing for them to say yes, for us to be able to move here, but she wouldn't budge. One day the abuse at school got to be too much. I filed for emancipation, if my parents weren't going to let me leave, I would leave by myself. I did it but never exactly told them. One day I pushed one last time, to give them one last chance to say yes before I left. My mom told me she'd think about it, my dad said the same. They went for a drive to discuss it and were gone for hours. I got a call from the police station saying that my parents had been in a freak accident, and that they were dead on scene. I feel so guilty Clare. They got hit by a fallen tree trunk as a result of the storm that went on that night. If I hadn't pushed so much, they wouldn't have gone out for a drive. They wouldn't have died. I was left alone, my aunt Leah as you saw this morning is an addict. I was already emancipated so I could live on my own. My parents left everything to me, and then I moved here. I couldn't tell you Clare; I still blame myself for it. I didn't even go to their funeral, I couldn't show my face. Everyone would know it was my fault."

**Clare's POV**

I felt tears spill from my eyes. I had no idea, I was speechless.

**Okay guys I think I did pretty well with this chapter. More to come!**

**Review please! **


	19. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in like 3 days but I wasn't really in the mood to write.**

**Oh and SCOM, when I told you there wasn't going to be much more angst, I forgot about the last chapters haha. Sorry :/**

**Anyway lets go on!**

**Clare's POV**

I just realized that we spent the night in Drew's room. Eli drifted off to sleep a couple hours back; as for me I couldn't close my eyes. Obviously I felt bad for Eli, having to be on your own at 16 must be challenging. Then I thought about how bad I thought I had it since my parents were fighting, I bet Eli would give anything for his to be fighting, at least they'd be alive. I stared at him while he slept, he moved around a lot. I think Eli needs some cheering up. It couldn't have been easy to confide in some one about his parents' death. I went downstairs to see if there were any angry parents, and there were none. Adam was awake and watching cartoons like a little kid, complete with cereal on his lap.

"M-mronging Cware." He said as he chewed.

"Morning to you too Adam! Enjoying the Flintstones?"

"Hey, I'm allowed to be a little kid sometimes!"

"Haha no judgment! Sorry we crashed here, we had a long night."

"No biggie, did you two work things out?"

"Yeah, everything's fine." I wonder if Adam knew about his parents…

"So he finally told you? About his parents?" I guess he did know.

"Yeah, when did he tell you?"

"Don't worry, only about two days ago." Phew

"Oh, okay. So, I have an idea."

"Always a good thing, an idea about what we should do today?"

"Yep. I think Eli needs some fun times, you know, to cheer him up about everything."

"Sounds good, I agree, ooh, how about bowling? Eli would never admit it but he loves to bowl."

"Haha, yeah we can go to Pins! They have good food, and cheap bowling."

"Cool. Can I invite Drew? Well when I mean Drew I also probably mean Alli, they're attached at the hip."

"Of course, the more the merrier."

Adam got out his phone and started calling everyone to set up times and places. I told Adam I was going to go home to change; I realized I didn't bring enough clothes in my bag to Eli's house. I just hoped my parents weren't home. Phew, they weren't. I made sure that my trip was quick. All my clothes were folded on my bed, strange. Right next to the clothes I found a note.

_Clare,_

_I thought you would need some extra clothes sooner or later so I put them out for you to pick from. There's nothing I can say that can make the other night better, other than I'm more sorry than you could ever know. Your father and I have started going to marital counseling and I have also started anger management. Please apologize to Eli too, I can tell you guys really care about each other. I hope to see you home soon, but come back when you feel it's right. _

_Love, _

_Mom_

I folded the note and put it in my pocket. I was glad that my parents were going to try to work things out, and I knew that my mom was sorry. I'm not sure if I was going to come back this week, but I would think about it. I took half the pile of clothes and put them in a duffel bag. I chose a pair of comfortable yet cute clothes and changed into them for my fun day.

**Eli's POV**

I woke up to an empty space and mentally frowned. I heard a beep from my phone, telling me that I had received a text message. It was sent 2 hours ago, from Clare.

"Don't worry sleepy head, I just went home to get some more clothes. I'll see you soon; ask Adam what we're doing today. He'll fill you in. Love you "

I smiled and I felt as if there was a weight that was lifted off my shoulders, sharing everything with Clare was good. There was nothing else I was keeping from her, I was sure of it. I searched through Drew's closet to wear something, wow that's a lot of plaid. I found a solid red v-neck and threw it on with my jeans from yesterday. I hoped he wouldn't mind. I heard Adam knock on the door and let himself in.

"What's the point of knocking if you're just going to come in anyway? I could've been naked!" I teased

"Very funny. Come on, get downstairs I made eggs."

"What a complicated breakfast!"

"Shut up jackass, just get downstairs before they get cold."

Haha, it was so fun teasing Adam. I went downstairs and smelled the aroma of eggs, damn I was hungry. I ate quickly and asked Adam what Clare had planned for today.

"Well, we're going bowling!"

"You didn't tell her I loved bowling did you? You're dead if you did!"

"Oh chill Eli, you've told her everything else, and it's not _that_ embarrassing."

"It is for me! I was on a team and everything, c'mon that's pretty lame."

"Oh yeah, I forgot that little detail. You're right, that's pretty lame. But Clare wanted to make you happy so deal with it." That was just like Clare, trying to make other people happy. I wasn't complaining, I didn't lie when I said I loved bowling.

"Alli and Drew are coming too. That alright with you?"

"Yeah duh, I just feel bad that you'll be the third wheel."

"Not exactly, I invited Alice." He looked embarrassed

"Awesome! Now we finally get to meet the girl you've been hiding.  
"Shut up, you need to be nice! I really like her. This is our first official date."  
"Awe, Adam has a crush. But seriously dude, we'll be nice. I'm just glad we finally get to meet her."

"Yeah she is too. Come on let's get going, we need to be there by 2:30. We can take your car."

"Okay, we'll have to go get it though, he's at my house."

"Whatever, it's not that far away."

We started walking and talking about Alice. I saw Adam's eyes light up with joy when he talked about her. It was great that Adam found some one that was comfortable with him being an FTM. Some people were just too ignorant to accept who Adam was, they were just afraid because he was different. From what Adam told me I gathered that Alice had long black hair and was athletic. She had green eyes and had a great laugh, all the other details were just mushy feelings that he had towards her. Now just to see her in person. We got to Pins! and saw Drew, Alli, Clare and Alice already there ordering their shoes.

"I'll have a size 7 please." Clare was so polite; I walked up behind her and said,

"Size 12, thanks."

"Hey Eli, how did you sleep?" We kissed hello

"I always sleep great next to you." She blushed and took my arm as we walked towards our lane.

"Okay guys, I'd like to introduce you to Alice, my um, girlfriend."

Everyone gave Adam a high-five and congratulations as Alice stood there laughing.

"It's nice to meet all of you. I've heard so much about you guys."

"It's great to meet the person that's been making Adam so happy! I'm Clare"

"And I'm Alli! Drew's girlfriend looks like we'll be travelling in triple couples from now on!

They all shook hands and started talking to each other like they've been best friends since kindergarten.

We all bowled pretty well, except for Clare. She looked embarrassed at how badly she did, but I thought it was cute watching her try and roll the ball the right way. I hugged her from behind and sat down with her. We ordered mozzarella sticks and hot wings, they went down really fast, they were so good. Clare and I shared a mozzarella sick like in that movie Lady and the Tramp, while we heard lots of 'ewww's' and retching sounds. We didn't care. We all watched Adam and Alice giggle with each other as his hand was draped around her shoulders. They looked really happy. We ranked as followed. Me (of course), Alice (who knew?), Drew, Alli, Adam and Clare. We wanted to go back to Adam's and Drew's house again, to just chill and watch movies, possibly stay over there again. Their parents were both at conferences on the other side of Canada, so it wasn't a problem. We all laughed that day and all walked out hand in hand, soaking in the great day we all had.

**Short chapter! A little bit of a cute date filler. Btw, KC is still part of this story, he will appear later on. Sorry, writers block is sort of taking over.**

**SO WHO'S EXCITED ABOUT THIS FRIDAY! I am!**

**Okay guys, review!**


	20. Chapter 18

**Okay I'm really sorry for not updating but it's not due to writers block. I have all these ideas but I can't exactly put them together! Plus school has been a bitch lately. I haven't really had any inspiration.**

**Okay, another filler chapter till we get to the good stuff!**

**Clare's POV**

We all exited Pins! and got into Morty to go to Adam's house. Alice and Adam were in the back, as were Alli and Drew. I was in the passengers seat next to Eli; we held hands as we just glanced at each other now and then. It was really silent the whole ride, so I decided to check on how every one was doing in the back.

"Clare I wouldn't d-"

Before Eli could finish his sentence I peeked through the curtains and found myself completely embarrassed. All couples were furiously making out, not acknowledging that the other couple was there. They also didn't seem to notice that I caught them in the act. I immediately turned back around and sunk into my seat.

"I told you not to look back there!" Eli chuckled as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Shut up Elijah!" I playfully hit him as he winced in fake pain.

We drove up to the house and everybody got out. Both couples exited the backseat with messy hair and red faces.

"Have fun back there guys?" I asked

They all looked at their partner and just giggled. I rolled my eyes as I waited for Drew and Adam to let us in. We walked into their house as I heard Alice comment on it. We all settled on the couch, I sat close to Eli and he put his arm around my waist, pulling me practically on top of him. I didn't mind, I just wish we weren't in company so we could spend some alone time of our own. I wasn't one for PDA.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Adam asked

"Well we could play never have I ever!" Alli suggested

Everyone agreed. We all sat in a circle on the floor with our snacks on the table and started our little game.

"I propose we play it a different way than usual." Alli suggested

"What did you have in mind?" I asked

"Every time we have done whatever the person hasn't done, we remove an item of clothing. It can be whatever you want! Earrings, shoes, etcetera."

I was skeptical at first, but this could be fun. I wasn't sure if Adam was going to be so certain, but he nodded in agreement. I started.

"Okay hmm. Never have I ever cheated on a test."

Alli took off her earrings; Drew and Eli took off their shoes.

"Eli!"

"What? I wasn't sure about the answer! And it wasn't at Degrassi." He winked and he continued.

"Never have I ever shoplifted."

Alli took off her hoodie. She spoke to defend herself.

"It was one time and I was 10 okay? My mom wouldn't let me get this really cute lip-gloss and I really wanted it." Alli fake pouted and Drew gave her a kiss on the cheek. I laughed at the illusion of Alli shoplifting. Adam continued.

"Never have I ever thrown up on some one."

I started to take off my bracelets as everyone stared at me.

"Spill !" Eli teased

"It was at church and I was forced by my mom to come _even_ if I had the stomach flu. It was pretty funny though. Poor priest." Everyone, especially Alli started laughing and I just sat there feeling embarrassed. Drew continued.

"Since this game is going in a very PG direction I'm going to spice it up. Never have I ever had phone sex."

Alli took off her leggings and Eli took off his belt. Drew just stared at Alli in curiosity and gasped in mock surprise. Eli looked sheepishly at me as I just stuck my tongue out at him.

"Gee Eli, at this rate you'll be naked in no time!"

"You'd like that wouldn't you Clare?" He played with a smirk on his lips

"I never said I wouldn't." I winked sexily (or at least I tried to) at him.

Alli was surprised, as was Adam. Hey I wasn't _such_ a goodie goodie anymore, I wasn't so virginal! Eli just winked back and mouthed "_later"_. I felt my cheeks get hot. Alice continued.

"Never have I ever had sex three days in a row."

To my surprise the only ones who took off an article of clothing were Eli and I. Eli took off his shirt and I took off my skirt. Thank god I still had shorts on under it. Everyone went "ooh" and "oh my gosh!" All the boys bumped fists as the sight of Eli's chest preoccupied me. He was so chiseled, not so noticeably but I liked it that way. Eli caught me staring and kissed me.

"You know I think I should try and get you out of those shorts Clare. They're in the way."

"Well they'll be off soon enough!" I toyed with his emotions. He just raised his eyebrows and kissed my cheek.

"Good."

We continued for what felt like hours until everyone was in undergarments. Adam was allowed to keep his shirt on to hide the bandages. We all giggled at the sight of us all undressed and decided that we shouldn't go any further. There were some disappointed sighs, mostly from Drew and Alli. Eli just whispered in my ear "_don't forget, later."_

**Ugh. Im so sorry guys. I can't bring myself to write anymore of this. I'll try again over the weekend.**

**Review!**


	21. Chapter 19

**Let's try this again.**

**Okay here we go.**

**Eli's POV**

We all got up from our little circle and put our clothes on. Not that they were going to be needed later. I loved teasing Clare. Every time I mentioned what we would do later on, she would reward me with a blush. She was so cute, and oh so sexy at the same time. I could barely keep my hormones in place while she was sitting so close to me, almost naked. Damn being a teenager. I had to try my hardest not to get _too _excited. I saw Alli and Drew exchange well-known glances before they headed out. I wondered where they would go; after all it was Drew's house too. Alice and Adam went up to his room; Adam shot me a nervous but ecstatic look. I was happy for him; I just wondered how things sexually worked, with him being an FTM and all. It's none of my business, so I just walked over to Clare.

"So Edwards, have fun tonight?"

"Tons! Although I must say it was a little hard to be without clothes in front of everyone."

"Well _I_ enjoyed it." I raised my eyebrows and pulled her closer.

"Ahem, well I hoped you would. What do you say to being alone in Drew's room while he's gone?" She pulled me closer for once and kissed me. I hoped that my reaction would be enough of an answer. We kissed all the way up the stairs back into the room where I shared my secrets. We wound up against the door, hand in hand kissing passionately. Her aroma was fogging up my senses. She smelled as wonderful as anything ever could.

I ran my hands through her bouncy curls and kissed down her neck to the curve of her clavicle. She sighed and let me touch her. My hands roamed over the body that I so deeply yearned for. She would always be the one I wanted, at every given moment. We made our way to the bed and I found myself shirtless. She licked her lips and started to kiss my chest. Every spot she touched burned up. She made me whole and warm. She trailed down to the v of my lower torso. She slid off my pants and I decided to tease her. I rolled her off of me as she developed a puzzled look on her face. I just smiled and touched her lips with mine. I lifted her shirt and removed all clothing that was in the way. Our hands were always interlaced, holding on to each other. I kissed her beautiful rosy cheeks and led my mouth down to her chin. I bit her shoulders and kissed her arms. Every inch of her was mine.

My mouth hungrily went back to hers, kissing Clare was intoxicating. If there were anything in this world that would make me feel safe, it would be Clare's touch. Her perfect curves were so sensual, just begging to be held. I kissed her hips and made my way down her legs. She stared at me with her lovely blue eyes and our gaze didn't falter. She was my treasure, to have and to hold, always. Being intimate with Clare was like breathing. It didn't take any knowledge to know how to be with her. We made love and I held her, silently telling her that she was a gift, and that I would always hold her dear.

After a long and memorable night, I woke up and saw Adam dancing around in the kitchen.

"Practicing for the next school play Mr. ballerina?"

"Oh uh, Eli, wow. I was just uh, making breakfast."

"Nevermind the food. You seem, jovial."

"Well, can't I be happy? I mean I have the _best _girlfriend in the world."

"I might have to fight you on that one."

"Yeah well, to each his own. So how were things with Clare last night? We heard a lot of thumping." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Well, you can think what you want, but it was a very special night. And what about you? I didn't think I would sleep a _wink_ with all the noise!"

Adam looked embarrassed.

"Uh oops sorry about that. We were just y'know, having fun."

"Okay _spill._"

"Well we were making out and stuff and things got physical."

"Wait, so how do you…"

"Have sex?"

"Uh yeah…"

"Well its just the same way, I just don't have a dick. Think of other ways."

My mind clicked and I didn't know how I didn't think of it before.

"Well right on dude. She seems really great.

Adam smiled and happily responded, "She is, I'm glad you like her."

We forgot about the food on the stove so we were forced to eat semi burned eggs. They weren't that bad, the bacon made them go down easier.

"BOO!"  
I practically fell out of my seat as I saw Clare in an uproar, practically gasping for air as she laughed.

"Yeah haha very funny! I'll get you later!"

"Oh _really_ Mr. Goldsworthy. I guess I'll keep an eye out! Um, may I ask why you guys eating burnt eggs…"

Adam piped up and explained.

"Well, we were talking and I guess we just lost track of time." She saw us glance at each other.

"Oh my god Adam you totally had sex." Adam just turned purple and said nothing.

"Squee! I thought I heard noises! So Eli's not the only one that got lucky last night.

"Guess not." He went back to eating his eggs and Alice walked down the stairs. She saw us all staring and we all busted out laughing. Nothing needed to be said, her hair was proof enough of what happened last night.

"Have you guys seen Drew? Last I remember he went out with Alli…"

"They're probably still sleeping at Alli's house, her parents sleep in late."

"Well he better get home, our parents are going to be home in like two hours."

"Oh crap. We'll get out of the way then, c'mon Eli, let's go!"

All who didn't live in the house got their things and got into Morty. We said bye to Adam after helping him clean up and we drove off. We left Alice at the Dot, saying she was going to meet her mom there. So I had some alone time with Clare.

"So Clare, what's on the agenda for today?"

"Well I thought we could just go back to your house. Rent some movies? Down time you know?"

"Sounds good, we can order food."

"Definitely. Thanks for last night by the way. You were so sweet and gentle." She kissed me on the cheek and flushed.

"Anytime babe."

We got to my house and had a whole movie marathon day. I allowed a couple chick flicks so I could guilt trip her into watching scary movies with me. It worked. She was jumping and screaming all the way into my lap. We ate Chinese food and played scrabble, which she beat me in. We listened to music on my couch and I just played with her hair. She laid down her head onto my chest and we fell asleep soundly, way too early with food sprawled everywhere. We could clean it up later. I saw a face outside the window, but I was too comfortable to get up. It sort of looked like… wait it couldn't be. I just let it go and closed my eyes.

**Hehe. I wonder who it was.**

**Reviews!**


	22. Chapter 20

**I guess I'm **_**kind of**_** getting back into the writing mood.**

**This chapter starts at school because well, they do have to go to school I guess. But pretend it's Friday. I keep getting the dates mixed up but I hope you guys don't mind/notice. **

**OK **

**Clare's POV**

Tomorrow is my birthday. Yay! I would finally be sixteen. I've been waiting for so long. I guess I should go home for a little bit at least to spend some time with my family, but Eli would have come with me. I would be lying if I said that I was completely comfortable with being in a house alone with my mom. It was kind of irrational sure, but nonetheless it worried me. This week has been pretty calm; no drama at school (that's a first) but keeping up with homework at _Eli's_ house was getting a bit hard. He always distracted me, not on purpose either. It would be always something he did involuntarily, and then we would start fooling around. But I've been getting by, the usual grades stayed the same, although harder to uphold. Eli and I got ready for school and decided to pick something up to eat on the way there.

I got in the car and noticed Eli staring.

"What? Staring isn't polite you know." I stuck my tongue out at him

"Har har. It's just that you're turning 16. I don't know, just you'll be closer to my age. Oh and you're just simply beautiful."

"Yes I will, and thank you. Now get over here and kiss me."

He obliged and we drove off to school, stopping by the deli for some breakfast burritos.

Eli and I kissed goodbye at school and went our separate ways. Sure we would see each other at our lockers, but our schedules were pretty different. I saw him meet up with Adam as I met up with Alli.

"Ugh! Stupid French homework, je deteste!"

"Getting mad at your notebook won't make the homework magically appear." She growled at me as I just laughed.

"Not funny! I hate French. Why do we have to learn a second language anyway! I'm _not_ going to go to France and get a job."  
"I guess it just looks good on a college application." Listening to Alli rant about things was strangely comforting. I haven't spent that much time with her.

"So, after school do you want to get coffee at the Dot? Since we both have boyfriends now we haven't spent much time together."

"Yeah sure Clare! It's a date. Now I just have to get through French and the rest of my day will be fine."

"Bonne chance!"

"Huh?"

"Haha it means good luck in French dummy."

"Oh right, I knew that. Bye!" I saw her find Drew and put her hands in his back pockets. Oh Alli. I didn't have a complicated day in front of me. I had to work on yearbook and suffer through double period math. Otherwise my Friday was looking pretty good. I went to my locker for a final book check and found a note.

"Happy birthday Clare. – KC"

That was weird. I haven't seen KC around much; I guess the note was sweet. Still didn't change how I felt about him, or about Eli. I wonder what he's got up his sleeve.

Finally! School was over. I met up with Alli on the school steps and we walked arm in arm to the Dot. I texted Eli telling him I'll be home at about 7. Haha it sounds like we're a married couple. That would be nice, in the future I mean. We sat down as Peter asked us what we wanted.

"A decaf tea please."

"A caramel macchiato with 3 chocolate chip cookies please."

He nodded and walked away.

"Hungry are we Alli?"

"Starving! I didn't have much lunch; I was um, helping Drew with his uh, geography homework…"

"Liar! Just admit you guys were on a bench somewhere making out."

"Okay fine! But I can't really help it. I really like him Clare, it feels right! I'm glad that he's as into me as I am into him."

"Sounds good! Geez, don't scarf all the cookies down!"

"Oops, instinct took over! Oh wait; it's your birthday tomorrow! Happy early birthday Clare!"

"Thanks! I'm sorry we can't see each other tomorrow; I'm kind of busy."

"No big deal, we'll have a bash another day. Hang out with your man. Speaking of. How are you guys? Pretty serious huh?"

"Yeah. Completely. I'm so in love with him Alli, it's so weird. I mean it's not weird that I'm in love with him, but it just took so little time. It feels natural living with Eli, like it was meant to be. Now listen to me, I sound like an infatuated schoolgirl!"

"Which you are."

"Shut up! In short, we're great."

"Good, or I'd have to fuck him up!"

"Alli!"

"What? Nobody treats you wrong."

"Well thanks, I think. But that won't be necessary."

We continued talking about school, boys and her parents for a good two hours. Alli continued to order cookies until she looked like she was about to burst. We both laughed until we had to pee, just like old times. We hugged goodbye at about 6:30 as I made my way to Eli's house.

**Eli's POV**

_Perfect_. It was a great time for Alli and Clare to get together and hang out. It meant I had more time to plan for what was happening tomorrow. Clare is going to be _so_ surprised. The party was going to be amazing! I hope she doesn't mind I kept it from her, she'll probably just be mad for about a second and then thank me. I hope she likes her gift.

_~Flashback~_

_I walked down the road to the jewelry store and went inside. I saw so many couples looking for engagement rings, it made me imagine Clare and I in here someday. We _would_ be in here someday, I can swear on it. I waited patiently for the sales clerk to come and assist me. He finally, after dealing with a picky couple, came to help._

"_What can I do for you sir? Aren't you a little young to be in here?"_

"_No actually I'm not. I'm looking for a set of matching rings. For my girlfriend and I."_

"_Well I must warn you, rings in here aren't cheap."_

"_Don't worry, I have it covered."_

"_Stay put then, I'll get the collection."_

_He shuffled away and came back with a foam board with about 5 sets of rings on it. Some were way too adorned with diamonds and sapphires, too flashy for Clare. I saw one pair though that seemed pretty unique. They were just gold, with silver patterns traced all around it for her._

"_What about these? Can I engrave them?"_

"_Yes you can, these are the only ones you _can_ engrave actually."_

"_How much?"_

"_About two thousand." He looked at me with a smirk, thinking I couldn't afford it._

"_I'll take them. How long will it take for them to be engraved?"_

"_Uh, I could do it now if you want." He said obviously taken aback._

"_Yes that would be great. I would like one of them to say ' I live for you loving me – Elijah'. Please leave the other one blank, I'll come back later to have it engraved."_

"_Yes sir." He engraved it pretty quickly and it looked amazing. I just hoped Clare would like it. I paid for it, got a strange look from the cashier, and went on my way. _

I looked at the rings inside the little blue box and just looked at them again. I put a little yellow bow around it, yellow being her favorite color. I actually planned the party around a yellow theme. Yellow roses and honeysuckle, for a light feel. It was nice to be able to do these extravagant things for Clare, she turned my life around. I wasn't sure if she hadn't turned up that I would've kept my promise to start over.

I had invited everyone at the school, especially our closest friends to the party. I ordered catering from different restaurants in Toronto so there would be variety. I hoped there wouldn't be too much going on, Clare didn't exactly like being the center of attention. I just wanted to show her how special she was, and that I was not taking her birthday lightly. I made everyone swear to keep this a secret, even Alli, who I wasn't sure that she would keep her promise. I would just have to hope.

I would have to wait for alone time with Clare until later on tomorrow night, but that would be okay. As long as she didn't wear something utterly breathtaking, which she obviously would, she was always utterly breathtaking. I paid my housekeeper double her salary and gave her some money to hire some help to clean up tomorrow and today. I loved my housekeeper; she was with us even before my parents died. It was sometimes hard having her around, a constant reminder of my previous life. But she was great; she loved me like a son. I heard the doorbell ring, shit; I have to get all this stuff into the closet! Only about 26 hours away until (hopefully) the best night of Clare's life.

**:D So this story is continuing longer than I thought it would **

**yay I guess!**

**It's so weird that I know how this is going to end but I'm still figuring out the middle chapters.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Review! **


	23. Chapter 21

**Okay this is going to be really fun to write! Pretty long chapter too.**

*******is a sap at heart***

**Eli's POV**

I've been up all night on my computer making sure everything was according to plan. The party would start at 9 o'clock, and I put Alli and Alice in charge of making everything go smoothly. I would have to distract Clare with a "fake date" in order for her not to be suspicious. I told her we were going to go to any restaurant she wanted. But mysteriously it would be closed. I have connections with the restaurant I'm pretty sure she'll pick. I will suggest we go back to my house and just watch a romantic movie, and then BAM. I hope my plan works. If it doesn't then everything will be screwed up. Oh crap, Clare is waking up, I better pretend I was sleeping.

"Mmm, morning Eli." She kissed me on the cheek.

"Happy birthday beautiful." I dived for her lips and kissed her deeply.

"Wow, if I could wake up to _that_ every morning then why can't it be my birthday every day?"

"You could still wake up to that every day, I _definitely _wouldn't mind." I went in for another kiss but was stopped short.

"So uh Eli, I have a favor to ask you."

"It's your day, _anything_."

"I wanted to go back to my house for a little while, spend some time with my parents for my birthday. Would you go with me?"

I wasn't very keen on the idea, regarding what happened last time. But it was Clare's birthday and I couldn't say no. But me being there would assure her safety, so I guess it was okay.

"Of course, we can go there now if you'd like?"

"Yeah, my parents are probably up by now. Considering it's about noon. Crap we slept in."

"At least you did." I muttered inaudibly.

"Well I'm going to take a shower and get ready, want to join me?" She said flirtatiously and walked to the bathroom.

"What kind of question is that?" I met her there and shower intimacy ensued.

…

**Clare's POV**

Both Eli and I were ready and dressed as we walked to my house. The trip was silent, I could tell that Eli wasn't completely comfortable with me going back, but I was glad he wasn't objecting. We walked hand in hand as Eli occasionally glanced at me, most likely making sure I still wanted to do this. To be honest I wasn't 100% sure anymore, but I would do it anyway. I still loved my parents, and I hope they remembered my birthday. Being 16 is so freaking cool! I don't know why, I mean I can't really do anything special except drink in Germany and Mexico. I was _older_, more mature, haha. I saw the lights on at my house and I suddenly couldn't speak. Eli must've felt my hand tighten because he whispered, "_Everything is going to be okay. Trust me."_ It made me feel better, relaxing my vocal chords, knowing he was here if I needed to leave. I rang the doorbell half hoping they wouldn't answer.

I saw my mother in her robe open the door. She looked happier somehow. Dad was in the back reading his paper at the table.

"C-clare?"

"Hi mom."

"Oh honey. Happy birthday." I saw tears start to well up in her eyes.

"Thanks so much mom, can we spend some time together as a family? Since it's my birthday?"

"Of course sweetie, I even made chocolate chip pancakes, I hoped you'd show up today."

"Thanks mom, that means a lot." We stepped inside as my mom strangely grabbed Eli and hugged him. His reaction was a bit late, considering the abruptness of it all.  
"I'm so sorry dear for saying all those things in front of you, and to you. I can tell you guys really love each other. And I won't get in the way of my daughters happiness. But if you break her heart so help me I will hurt you."

Eli seemed a little taken aback by this but he just responded with a polite nod and smile. We both walked inside and sat down as my mom fed us pancakes. I ran and hugged my dad who also apologized, although he had done nothing wrong. My parents seemed to be getting alone much better, no more snarky remarks or mean sideways looks. I glanced at Eli who I could tell was enjoying his pancakes, he smiled at me as if secretly saying, "See, I told you so."

I felt my mom staring at us; maybe she finally understood how much we love each other. It's kind of hard to miss. She seemed accepting. Surprisingly, Eli and my dad were getting along fine. Sure Eli wasn't a very sports oriented guy, but he was sweet and charming. My mom, dad and I laughed for a while and just spent time talking on the couch. We caught up with everything going on with school, friends and of course, Eli. After a while it was getting late, almost time for my date with Eli. We had reservations so we couldn't be late. As much as I wanted to stay I couldn't do that to Eli.

"Thanks for everything mom, today was great."

"So Clare, um, does this mean you're coming home?" I looked at Eli, hoping he would accept what I would say next.

"Well yes mom. But, I would like to know if I could spend time with Eli on the weekends at his house. Like, sleepover there? Kind of like a compromise. Is that okay?" It didn't take long for her to respond.

"If it means we can have you back then yes, I approve."

"Dad?"

"I'm not completely sold on the idea, but for now it's okay. I like you Eli but my daughter is still 16."

"Of course sir. May I ask if I can come over from time to time? To visit Clare?"

"Definitely Eli, you're a very nice boy, I wouldn't keep you two apart like that."  
"Thanks Mr. Edwards. I had a very nice time here today, I hope it can happen again."

We all hugged goodbye and went on our way, there were tears of course but I would be back tomorrow. I was happy to be going home, but sad at the same time that I would have to leave Eli's comfortable house. And to not wake up next to him in the morning everyday will be difficult. But I'm sure Eli will sneak into my room at night, I would make sure of it.

**Eli's POV**

Whew. That was better than I expected it to be. Clare was happy, so I was happy. She had this really big bag she was carrying out from the house, practically smothering it, I wondered what it could be. All I knew is that it was some big secret, since she and her mom practically giggled all the way up the stairs to get it. I decided not to ask, since she probably wouldn't tell me anyway. I'm going to miss having Clare with me every part of the day, being alone in my house. But it was definitely time she went home to her family, I didn't want her to miss out on anything. My experiences taught me that. Clare unexpectedly kissed me on the side of the mouth as I was driving. Talk about a distraction.

"What was that for?"

"For you being amazing, and agreeing to come to see my parents with me. I know that wasn't easy for you."

"It's what you wanted, I just want to make you happy. But I am going to miss having you around the house everyday. But I'm lucky that I get weekends. We'll have to make those last." I winked; I saw her blush accordingly and peek into her bag. I tried to get a glimpse of what was being hidden, but Clare caught on.

"No way! You don't get to see what's in the bag till we get to your house." Wait what?

"Wait, why are we going back to my house?" There was no way we could go back, Alice and Alli were still decorating!

"Well I have to go to the bathroom, I forgot something there."

"Um, well we can't. Uh, my housekeeper texted me and said that the dishwasher overloaded and there's soap everywhere." Come on, buy the excuse.

"Um, okay I guess. It wasn't that important anyway, but…"

"Yeah?"

"I still have to use the bathroom."

"Okay um, we can stop at the Dot." I saw her smile mischievously and get out a long trench coat. We got to the Dot and Clare quickly ran inside with her package and coat. It wasn't that cold. I decided to text Alli to see how things were going.

"Hey Alli, how r things going?"

Beep

"Um, well…"

"What do u mean um well? Is something wrong?"

Beep

"The velvet drapes fell down and the balloons aren't all filled up."

"Shit! Um okay, just try and finish as quickly as possible, I'll stall."

Beep

"Okay, we'll do our best! We need thirty minutes!"

"Sounds good, see you soon."

I saw Clare walk back up to Morty and I hastily put my phone into my pocket. She had the long trench coat on and I guessed it must be a special outfit.

"My my Ms. Edwards, cold are we?"

"Might be, you'll have to see later! Now come on we're going to be late for the reservation!"

"Don't be such a worry wart, I already called and said we'd be a little late."  
"So thoughtful! What more could a girl ask for?" She gave me small little kisses on each cheek and rested her head against my shoulder. We drove around for a bit; strangely enough Clare didn't notice we were going in circles. I guess she was a bit zoned out, what she was thinking about was the question. We got to the street of the restaurant and walked up to the door. The sign read,

_Ovens are broken, sorry._

"Shit! Of all nights!" Wow, Clare must've really wanted to eat here. It made me feel a little guilty for having it "closed", but the surprise later would be much better.

"I'm sorry baby, do you want to go somewhere else? Or if you want, we could watch a romantic movie at my place, just you and me?"

"That sounds nice, I guess we could do that. I'm just bummed about the restaurant is all."

"I'm sure that you'll find that my house can be perfect too." She nodded and luckily didn't catch on to my innuendo. I kissed her hair and stroked her back to relieve her mopey mood. I really hoped that everything was done at the house, if not, well that would suck. I still really wanted to see what was under that coat she was wearing. But Clare wasn't budging. All I got to see were a pair of black and gold stilettos that I was really fond of. Back in the car, we drove into my driveway and I led Clare up the steps to my oh so familiar home. No outside decorations so the surprise wouldn't be ruined, good thinking girls. I couldn't wait to see her reaction.

**Clare's POV**

Why the hell did the restaurant have to be closed _today!_ I mean, of course spending the night watching movies wouldn't be bad either, but I really wanted to go to that place. Oh well, Eli's the real reason I was going anyway, I have to be happy with what I get. Eli gave me a sideways smile and kiss before we got into the house. I wonder what it all meant…. Oh wow. I guess the restaurant being closed _wasn't_ a coincidence. Eli had thrown me a surprise party, I could cry. In fact I think I already was. I saw all of my closest friends and many people from school, stand on Eli's grand first floor.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY CLARE!"

It was so utterly phenomenal and surprising. I gasped in glee and jumped like a schoolgirl, probably the reaction Eli wanted.

"So, is this worth missing that dinner for?" He handed me a single red rose, that was unique out of all the flowers here.

Eli couldn't _imagine_ how much this meant. I grabbed him and pulled him into a long kiss that should've explained what I felt.

"That's a yes Eli. A hell yes. This is beautiful, I can't believe you kept this from me!"

"Now that would've ruined the surprise Clarebear!" He raised his eyebrows, as I playfully stayed mad at him. There was no way I could be mad at him tonight. I saw all of my friends come running at me. Alli was the first to get to me and grab me.

"Happy birthday Clare!"

"Thanks guys! Did you two know about this?"

"Well maybe, sort of, we set it up. Alice and I."  
"And you made me believe that I wasn't going to see you today!"

"It was all your loverboy's idea, we just helped."

"Yeah it was nothing Clare, we were happy to do it." I hugged them both as hard as I could and then moved onto Adam and Drew. I had to take a minute to grasp the decorations. There were silver and yellow balloons hanging everywhere, with sparkles in the air somehow. Like a sparkle cannon was blasting off every few seconds. It created a dreamy atmosphere, as did the drapery. Eli _somehow_ got about 50 yards of yellow and red velvet to drape delicately all over the ceiling and every nook and cranny. There were bouquets of flowers here, and some flowers were errantly placed everywhere. All the flowers were either yellow or white, mostly roses but some lily's. There was a table for all the food that anyone could ever imagine eating, not to mention even the _drinks_ had their own table. A little bubbly was on the table, as was many sodas and juices. The food looked so good, I can't imagine how I'm going to taste all of it. The atmosphere in here was great, even if there were some people I didn't know that well, it meant they cared. There was a DJ in the corner playing soft rock and a mix of artists I told Eli I would give my left arm to meet. There was a lighted dance floor that was mesmerizing, right under a disco ball that shot out lights. It was basically a club, but not so dark and definitely one I would go to. Everyone was having a great time and animatedly chatting. Eli came up to me and grabbed me by the waist, making me swoon.

"So Clarebear, enjoying the atmosphere? I hope it's to your liking, I chose yellow just for you."

"It's too amazing for words. Ooh look at the present table! Are all of those for me?"  
"No, they're for the caterers. Of course silly girl, everything here tonight is solely for _you_." Tears spilled out of my over emotional eyes and I jumped into Eli's arms.

**Eli's POV**

I don't think Clare realized that I was practically staring continuously at her. When she finally took off that extremely overbearing trench coat, out came this beautiful _fox_. She was saint seducing _gold_. Her dress was one armed, black, and had yellow gold ruffles running through it. The back of the dress was completely open and showed off her pale, marble smooth skin. The way she was dressed made me feel like my tux was inadequate.

The dress was so breathtaking and so _Clare_. Her legs went on for miles and the dress hugged her curves so perfectly that the dress _must've_ been made for her. The dress only reached up to about half her thigh, so I was surprised that momma Edwards actually let her wear it. She matched it with hoop earrings that had stars cut in them. Her makeup was shimmery and _very_ distracting. I'm not really sure how long I'm going to last tonight. Keeping my hands off of her will be a challenge. I gave both of the girls that were in charge of decorating this swaree, a big hug and many thanks. I could see Alice and Adam dancing together, _very_ close together. Drew and Alli were sitting on one of the chairs basically on top of each other, making out. After a while of me standing by myself watching Clare associate with the guests, she grabbed my hand and dragged me to the dance floor. I don't really dance, but I guess I would try. The soft rock made it a little hard to get the hang of things, but I slowly started to sway my hips to the music. Clare was having a great time making fun of my lack of dancing skills, as she just looked like a goddess as she danced. The song soon ended as a slow song came on, now _this_ I knew how to dance to. I watched all the couples here grab each other, as I did to Clare, but with more grace. I put her as close to me as possible and we danced in sync. She put her head on my shoulders and closed her eyes. She smelled of apples and roses, this girl would kill me one day.

"So, what made you think of this?"

"I don't really know actually. I just wanted to do something really special for your birthday. I didn't know if you were going to make up with your mom so quickly, so I thought that this would get your mind off things. I guess both things worked out in our favor."

"Well it's the best night of my life. The fact that I get to spend it with _you_ makes it exponentially better."

"That's great baby. I feel the same way." I took full advantage that her face was so close to mine and I stole kisses from her soft lips. They were cool as ice from the champagne she was drinking, and they tasted like it too. Our tongues dashed towards each other's, exploring what they already knew. I bit down on her lip and held her head with my hand, keeping her in this moment. Our lips soon became hot, never leaving each other's smooth skin, the mix of alcohol and aphrodisiac running through us. We both needed air and I thought it the right time to give her my present.

"Clare, I think it's time I gave you your birthday present."

"Eli you already gave me you and this party. I really couldn't ask for more."

"Which is why you didn't. I did this purely because I want you to have it." I pulled out the little blue box with ribbon on it and gave it to her. Watching her open it was like slow torture. But the reaction it came with made it all worthwhile.

"…It's beautiful."

"Just like you."

"What does it say?"

"I live for you loving me – Eli. The truest thing that I could ever say, or in this case write."

"It's so… bewitching. Is this one for you? Why is it blank?"

"I thought you'd like to engrave it, but if not we can leave it plain."

"No of course I want to engrave it. Now, is this just a simple gift or…"

"It's sort of a promise ring Clare, to let you know that I'm serious about our future together. I can't imagine me with anyone else. I hope you feel the same."

"I do. I really never would've guessed I could've found my soul mate in high school, but I have. I accept. I _so_ accept. And I know just what to write on yours."

"You've just made me the happiest boy in the galaxy. Martians are jealous."

**Clare's POV**

From this moment, Eli has painted a permanent blush on my face. This was it, the beginning of my life.

**Wow. That was a doozy. I hope it wasn't too corny. If there were any chapter I would want reviewed, it would be this one!**

**Please? :3**


	24. Chapter 22

**I'm disappointed that I only got two reviews on my last chapter **** I have a good amount of people who have this story on alert. My last chapter was what I thought my best yet, I hope it showed.**

**But otherwise, I still love you guys for reading!**

**Eli's POV**

This was surreal. It was like everything was falling into place. The only thing that could make this moment better was having Clare and I be one. I needed her, _badly_. The way she licked her lips and looked at me was sending me over the edge. She must've felt the same way because she started leading me to the large closet near the front door. Her hand lightly grasping mine, we both hurried into the dark space, hoping not to be noticed. My eyes quickly tried to adjust to the darker setting in here, when I felt Clare's hands suddenly all over me.

Her hands hurriedly roamed my body, caressing every inch. We needed _each other_. We kissed each other hungrily, desperate to be close. She grasped my hair in her hands and pulled, the pain made everything only feel _better. _She pulled my face closer to hers, and kissed up my jaw to my ear, biting my earlobe. Clare being in control was _sexy. _She helped me remove my shirt, practically tearing it off. She let her fingers trace patterns down the side of my torso, making me shiver deliciously. She undid the buckle of my belt and took off my pants. She started to touch my thighs and kiss my groin. To my disappointment, she stopped, as if she were teasing me.

"You tease."

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it?" I took control and pushed Clare up against the wall.

I kissed her passionately, my mind full of fog. I explored her mouth with mine and I nibbled at her neck. I left a pretty noticeable hickey, letting everyone know that Clare was _mine_, if the ring wasn't enough proof. I unzipped her dress from the back and slowly slid it down. Clare wasn't wearing a bra, and her panties were the frilly black lace kind. Clare seemed to have a smirk on her face, loving what her body did to me. Her sapphire eyes were full of love and passion, her gaze letting me know that she loved me. Every part of her was so supple, so pure, I was glad I was the only one who could enjoy her. I kissed her chest and listened to her moan as I started massaging her breasts. I started to kiss a trail all the way down her stomach and took her legs off the ground, supporting her with my arms. Clare pushed down my underwear and I urgently slipped into her. I heard Clare cry out in pleasure while she put her arms around my neck, burying her face into the hollow of my neck. Everything happened so fast, we were moving as one. Clare was so warm and fun to please; I kissed her gently as we rocked our bodies together. I was close to climaxing and so was she. She gently moaned my name as she came. I bit on her shoulders and groaned as I finished too. I still held her against the wall, and gave her one more fiery kiss. We were both flustered, Clare's cheeks still obviously pink from what just happened. I moved the hair out of her eyes and kissed her on the forehead.

"_I love you."_

"_As do I."_

We got dressed, sneaking glances at each other before we had to go back out and entertain everyone at the party. Luckily nobody noticed us emerge from the closet, it would be pretty clear what we did considering our hair and expressions. I took Clare's hand as we went to go find our friends. I took a quick peek at the ring that Clare had put on, glancing back to mine. It was still surreal that she had accepted my "proposal", if that's what it can be called. We easily found Adam and Alice, as Adam was wearing his usual baggy shirt and pants.

"Having fun guys?"

"Yeah, we're having a great time. It's getting late though, I have to be home by midnight."

"Adam, I know for a _fact_ that your parents went out of town again. If you want to be alone with Alice, then just say it." Making Adam embarrassed was pretty fun.

"I, um, yeah, let's go Alice." I winked at him and he just stuck his tongue out at me.

"Aw, you shouldn't make fun of Adam like that!"

"What? I was just teasing. We all know that he wants to be alone with Alice, I don't know why he can't just say it."

"Well maybe he's shy! Unlike you, so forward and blunt."

"But you love that about me. You love everything about me."

"_Maybe_, I haven't made up my mind yet." She giggled and leaned up to kiss me on the cheek.

"You guys are so dirty!" I was startled by the sound of Alli's shrill voice so close to my ears.

"Um, what do you mean?"

"Ha ha very funny. You guys both _clearly_ have sex hair. So where'd you do it? The kitchen? On the floor?" I could tell she was having fun with this.

"Stop being so inappropriate Alli! It's none of your business." But Clare's obvious blushing gave it away. I just fiddled my thumbs and fixed my hair as I saw Drew give me a thumbs up. I just sniggered and tried to keep my composure. The party was dulling down as I roamed around my house as Clare talked to Alli and Drew. I saw Drew walking towards me, weird, we never really talked before.

"Hey man, great party." He seemed a little buzzed, a little too much champagne I think.

"Thanks, I'm glad you had fun."

"So, you and Clare are like, in love or something?"

"Yeah, or something."

"Cool, happy for you my dude." I wasn't really sure what to talk about, so I immediately went for the relationship questions.

"So how are you and Alli?"

"Oh we're good, keeping it casual."

"Well, how long have you guys been going out?"

"Probably 3 months, on and off though."

"Are you happy?"

"Yeah, she makes me happy. I just don't want to ruin it by putting labels on it."

"If I know Alli, I'm pretty sure that's all she wants."

"I know, but I don't think I can commit to that."

"Well I would tell her now if that's what you think. Don't lead her on bro."

"I'm not, it's just, I want things to stay the way they are now. Not to get too serious, like you and Clare, no offense."

"Non taken, Clare and I are inexplicably happy. We like being serious about each other, I actually just gave her a ring."

"HOLY SHIT YOU PROPOSED!" He screamed a little too loud.

"Sort of, it's a promise ring. So I can buy her a real ring when we're older. I would marry her now but I don't think her parents would be up for that. Plus we're only 16, stupid age."

"Fuck dude. You're whipped." I chuckled, nodding in agreement.

"She's the best thing that ever happened to me, I don't want to let her go."

"Look at you all emotional. Well, Alli's calling me over, I guess we're leaving. Thanks again for the party dude, it was awesome."

"No problem, bye Drew."

He walked off and I saw Clare and Alli exchange hugs, as they both went out the door. It was about 11:30 as people started leaving, Clare and I manned the door to be able to thank and say goodbye to people. At about 12:15, everyone had gone, and there was a pretty big mess. I felt bad for the people who had to clean this up, but there would be a lot of them, so it would feel like less work. I hope.

I saw Clare go upstairs and change into a pair of my sweatpants and a snug black shirt. It was one of my band t-shirts, and it was a bit tight around her chest. I had to train myself not to stare.  
"Yes I know my boobs are great." Clare's confidence took me aback, but it was a nice change.

"They are, we all know that. So did you have a good time tonight?"

"_Amazing_ actually. Let's see, I got a ring from the boy I love, had an amazing birthday, and got tons of gifts. I don't think I missed anything did I?"

"You also had _sex_ with the boy you love, in a closet, don't forget that."

"Oh yes, right. That was pretty great too."

"So how about we go tomorrow to the jewelry store and then I'll drop you off at your house. It's going to suck not having you hear, _really_."

"I know, but I expect you to sneak into my room every night. Plus I think that's a great plan"

"Good, and I plan on it. Give me a call whenever you want me over."

"Ooh, so I have you at my beck and call? How convenient."

"Don't get cocky Edwards. I might just scare you in the middle of the night."

"Oh no! I'll have to watch my back." She giggled incessantly and playfully pushed me to the floor. I found a piece of paper on the floor, with something scribbled on it.

"_Happy birthday Clare." _It was from KC, why the hell was he still talking to Clare.

"Where did you get this?"

"Oh, it was left in my locker. No biggie, I guess it's a nice gesture."

"Don't forget that he nearly killed me, I wouldn't trust him if I were you."

"I don't, it was just sweet. I'm not about to become best friends with him Eli."

"Good, because if he touches you I'll kill him."

"And I won't stop you, unless there's someone around." She winked and started walking upstairs. I joined her as we jumped on the bed and fell asleep instantly.


	25. Chapter 23

**I'm quite confused as to what to write in these chapters, I might be done with this fic soon.**

**Might being the operative word :P**

**Okay I'll stop blabbering.**

**Clare's POV**

I never realized how many things I had at Eli's house. I remember when it all started with a single bag. The weeks spent here at Eli's house were wonderful, but it was nice that I was going back home. Sure I would miss Eli and our, ahem, study sessions, but it would be nice fooling around at my house for a change. I looked all around Eli's room for things I might have forgotten to pack. There were a couple of socks and frilly undergarments under his bed, oops. I guess I should leave a couple of shirts here, for when I sleepover on the weekends. I went to the bathroom to clean up the sink, it was definitely overcrowded with my skin and teeth care products. When I removed everything, there was just one lonely toothbrush left. I sighed at the fact that Eli was all alone in this house, and that I wouldn't be here to make him feel not so lonely anymore. At least not everyday. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me as I jumped in surprise.

"Done cleaning up yet? I missed you."

"Well I mean some one _does_ have to keep food in this house. What did you buy?"

"This and that, some tea and microwave food. The easiest kind to cook."

"You can't just survive on microwave food! I'll make sure to cook for us when I'm over on the weekends."

"I can't _wait_."

"So is everything clean downstairs? I could help if you like."

"No, everything is done. I wouldn't let you help anyway."

"Fine. I'm almost done here, just a couple more things then we can go."

"I wish there was more to pack up. So you could stay just a little longer."

"Aw, that's so sweet. I feel so bad leaving you here alone Eli, it doesn't feel right."

"It's fine, really. I think I'm going to buy a puppy. It can keep me company when you're not over."

"That's a great idea! Aw a puppy. Why didn't I think of that?"

"Well because I'm the all knowing genius here." He posed cockily and then chuckled.

"Oh right, obviously. Hey, can I help pick out the puppy? We could go after we get the ring engraved!"

"Well of course, you have to love the puppy too!"

"Yay! Okay I'll meet you downstairs in five minutes." Eli gave me a quick kiss and slid down the banister.

I finally had all of my things in about two bags and just stood in the doorway of Eli's room. I took one final look around the room, as if I were leaving forever, which I wasn't. There was one empty spot on the wall next to Eli's bed, and I decided to fill it up. I took a black sharpie and quickly scribbled "Clare loves you!" and added a heart at the bottom. Sappy yes, but it would hopefully bring a smile to his face. I waddled downstairs, carrying my heavy bags and walked out the door. Morty was purring and Eli reached for my bags to put in the back. I helped and stared into the back of Morty, remembering intimate moments. I must've zoned out for a while because Eli had to shake me back to reality.

"Are you okay Clare?"

"Yeah, totally fine. Just reminiscing."

"Okay good. So, jewelry store?"

"Jewelry store."

We drove for a good 15 minutes to get there, which was kind of torturous because I wanted to have Eli know what I was engraving. We walked into the store after searching for a parking spot; I walked in and I felt so out of place. It was so _nice_, so shiny and well lit. I suddenly felt a little guilty for having Eli spend so much money on me. Eli asked a snooty looking salesclerk to help us.  
"Oh, it's _you_ again."

"Yep. I told you I'd be back. This is Clare, the girl I bought the ring for."

"I see. Very well. Have you brought the ring back to be engraved?"

"Yes, she's going to decide what it says." He gestured to give him the ring, anxiously waiting what I would say.

"So, what would you like me to engrave young lady?"

"I think I'd like to have it say something from a poem that I once read. Love you always, love you still, always have, always will." I saw Eli smile wholeheartedly and the salesclerk roll his eyes and walk away.

"That was beautiful."  
"Thanks, it's sort of perfect for how I feel."

"Now my engraving seems sucky."

"No, it's perfect. They both are." I took his cheek in my hand and kissed him.

"Ahem, your ring is done sir."

"Thank you." It was engraved nicely in cursive, just the way mine was. I slipped the ring onto his finger and he examined it. He twisted it around a couple of times and then joyously took my hand.

"Thanks Clare, it means a lot." I just simply put my arms around him and kissed his temple.

"So, now the pet store? I can't wait to pick out a puppy!"

"Yeah me neither. Let's go!"

We arrived at the pet store and walked into a strong smell of dog. If that's even possible. We heard loud yelping from some of the puppies and saw other ones taking naps. They were all so cute! I saw Eli making silly faces at one of them and the dog was quite excited. We looked around for a while and found many suitable dogs. Some labs, Chihuahua's, poodles, schnauzers and pit bulls. But I knew we found the one when we stopped in front of the cutest little Dachshund. He was pulling on a rope attached to his cage and was softly growling. He had the shiniest black coat of fur and the most perfect ears. I saw Eli's face light up when he saw him.

"Aw hey little guy, you're so cute!"

"I know right? I think he's perfect. What do you think? Should we get him?"

"Yeah. He's the perfect fit for my dysfunctional family."

"Watch it Goldsworthy." He merely smiled and picked up the dog and continued to make funny noises at him.

We went to get all the supplies for the dog. Like a bed, food, water bowls, you name it, and we had to have it all. Our total came out to a little more than a huge sum of money, but Eli didn't seem to mind. He was so fascinated with the little puppy I couldn't bring myself to interrupt them.  
"I think he should have a name."

"Well I think it's required he have one. Duh."

"Shut up. What about Earle?"  
"Ew no too old man-like. Carl?"

"Nah. What about… Jasper? Jas for short.

"Yes! That's perfect. So cute! Can I hold him?

"No, he's mine." I knew Eli wasn't kidding so I just let Jas sit on his lap as he drove me to my house.

It was too short of a drive over to my house. I wish I could stay longer. Eli and I reluctantly got out of Morty and got my bags. Jas yelped a little bit, but I would see him soon. Eli gloomily held my bags as we walked to my door.

"I guess this is it. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Thanks for letting me stay at your house. It was great."

"Never a problem. You know, you can come back whenever you want. Don't forget that."

"I won't." Eli kissed me with passion and it made my knees buckle. I bit his lip as we ended the kiss and my parents opened the door.

"Clare I think you should come inside now."

"Oh, um, yeah. Bye Eli!"

"Yes, bye Elijah! Thank you for having Clare over all this time, that was very sweet of you."

"It's no problem Mrs. Edwards. I'll see you later."

"Yes you will." I was blushing so heavily I thought I would turn into a plum. That's so embarrassing.

**Aw.**

**Okay review!**


	26. Chapter 24

**Oh gosh I'm so sorry for not posting for like a week. I've had a test every day this week and it's been BRUTAL. I hope people are still here to read this. It's coming to an end though. Maybe 5 more chapters, 6 at the most. **

**If you're reading this, thanks for sticking around **

**By the way it's been about a week and it's now Saturday morning, I really don't like writing about them going to school. Haha. **

**Clare's POV**

It's going to take me a while to get used to the fact that I'm not going to wake up next to Eli every morning. But Eli snuck in every now and then on weekdays. It was so devious, sexy even. I groggily awoke and somberly looked at the empty space next to me on my bed. Besides the fact that I was alone the whole night, I slept well. I got up and stretched as I walked over to my full-length mirror. _Ugh,_ I guess today is a hat day. I went to the bathroom to get ready for whatever the day threw at me. As I combed my hair till it was soft and wavy, I heard mom call me.

"Clare? Could you come down here for a minute?"

"Yeah, I'll be right there."

What did I do this time? Maybe it was another talk about Eli, or maybe she bought me something. I had no clue. I just hope I'm not already in trouble after my first day back. I hesitantly walked down the stairs and sat across from her at the table.

"Yeah mom?"

"Clare, I wanted to talk to you about Eli."

"Again?"

"Yes again, I think I have the right to know about my daughter's boyfriend."

"I guess so, but nothing you say about him will make me change my mind."

"I know, and I don't disapprove of Eli. He's a very sweet boy, protective too. I just wanted to discuss the fact that you two are having…um."

"Sex?"

"Yes that." I was getting fidgety; having the sex talk with my mom wasn't my favorite thing.

"Well, there isn't much to say.."

"Can I ask why you did it?"  
"Well honestly, I love Eli mom. I don't think it matters whether I have sex before or after I get married because, Eli is the one I'm going to marry." I sheepishly rose my hand up and showed her my ring.

"What? He gave you a ring… You're sixteen Clare.."

"And he knows that, which is why it's a _promise_ ring, for when we're older. Eli feels the same way about me as I do about him." My mom stayed silent for a moment until more questions popped into her head.

"Well, I don't approve of you having a sex life Clare. I don't think I ever will. But there's nothing I can change about what happened."

"Good. I didn't expect you to approve."

"Are you guys at least being safe?"

"Mom.."

"Well are you?"

"Yes we are. I've been on the pill for a while. I got it from the free clinic."

"You could've asked me to go with you, you know that right?"

"Mom, really?"

"I wouldn't have liked it, but I would've gone. Back then I might have bought the 'it makes my periods lighter' excuse. But I'm happy you're taking precautions."

"I'm not stupid mom, I don't plan on having a kid at sixteen." My mom put her hand on my head and lightly patted me.

"I know I raised a smart child."

"Thanks mom, I really want you to like Eli. He didn't pressure me to do anything by the way…"

"I know, you make your own decisions. Ever since you were born actually. And I do like Eli, as much as a mom could like a boy that's having sex with her daughter. Now, what do you want for breakfast?" I laughed and hugged my mom, surprised by my outburst of love. My mom settled on omelets and I sat on the couch.

_Beep Beep._

Who could be texting me so early?

_Hey Clare! It's Alice, do you think you could meet me at the Dot at around 1ish?_

I guess Adam gave her my number; I wonder what she wanted to talk to me about.

_Sure Alice. See you then!_

I snapped shut my phone and sat at the table waiting for my omelet.

I sat at my usual table at the Dot as I waited for Alice with my decaf tea. I saw some regular faces here, all animatedly chatting away. I glanced out the window and saw that the sky was becoming a depressing gray color, it was going to rain. Shit, I didn't bring an umbrella. I saw a stressed out Alice holding her jacket over her head as she walked inside.

"Hey Alice, cold outside?"

"Freezing! I can't believe it's going to rain, stupid weatherman."

"Right? Anyway what did you need to talk about?"  
"Well, it's about Adam."

"Oh boy, something wrong?"

"No, no, he's amazing. Perfect actually, but I wont bore you with gross details about us."

"I appreciate it, so then what is it?"

"See, Adam got me this really nice bracelet." She put her hand on the table and I saw a gleaming white bracelet fashioned nicely around her wrist.

"Wow! That's really beautiful, aw Adam."

"Right? So, I thought that I had to do something special for him."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well, that's where you come in. I have no idea what to get him! I know about his interests like videogames, comic books and well of course beanies. But none of those things could ever amount up to what he gave me!"

"Hmm, let me think." My mind flooded with ideas, some completely unrealistic but some also worthwhile.

"Okay, well I know this bookstore we can go to, they also sell comic books. I saw something that Adam might like, Eli mentioned something about it to me. Come on let's go see."

"Yay! You're a life saver Clare." She energetically hugged me and after I paid for my tea we started walking towards the store.

This little bookstore was my personal secret. Not many people knew the wonderful books it carried, just because it was a little run down in the front. It had many rare editions of books and some books you couldn't find anywhere. It was one of my favorite places in the world, and the girl that worked there was always nice to me.

"Hey Clare! Back for another book?"

"Kind of, do you remember that section you showed me a couple weeks back? The one with the limited edition comic books?"

"Oh yeah it's back here." She guided us to the very back of the bookstore as Alice looked around with a childlike gleam in her eye.

"This place is so unique Clare.. How did you find it?"

"Let's just say I have an unhealthy obsession with books." I winked at her as we finally saw the wall full of comic books.

"Here you are, looking for something in particular?"

"No it's okay, we'll find it. Thanks Tracy!"

"No problem, I'll be upfront if you need anything."

"So Adam's favorite comic book is the china town saiga right?"

"Right…"

"Okay give me a minute." I searched up and down the tightly packed wall and finally found the china town saiga collection.

"Here! Okay, now these are all limited edition, so pick!"

"Eek! Okay, um… ooh what about this shiny one?"

"Holy crap, that's a first edition! Look it's even signed by the creator!"

Alice looked at me weirdly and I noticed that I knew way too much about comic books.

"Sorry, heh, I guess I spend too much time with Eli."

"Got that right, but I think it'll be perfect! Thanks so much Clare!"

We walked up to the front, Alice being barely able to control herself and paid for the expensive comic book.

_Beep Beep_

Gee I guess I'm popular today.

_Hey beautiful, meet me at the park for a little picnic?_

He was so sweet, and that tea wasn't very filling.

_Definitely, can't wait _

I said my goodbyes to Alice and Tracy as I quickly walked to the park. I didn't even have to look for Eli, he was sitting on our regular bench right in front of the park, accompanied by a cliché picnic basket.

"Hey Clarebear" He chastely kissed me, even though I wanted more.  
"Hi, so, what do you have in there? I'm starving."

"Haha, I knew you'd say that. So I have macaroni and cheese, turkey sandwiches, cold pasta and some soda. Good enough?"

"Perfect. Let's find a spot."

We walked around aimlessly as we searched for an unoccupied spot. I guess Saturday was park day as it took longer than we thought to find somewhere nice. After a while of walking, we found a peaceful patch of green grass near a fountain.

"How about here?"

"Yeah, looks good. Maybe I can push you into the fountain."

"Try and you're dead Goldsworthy, my hair is a mess enough already." I tugged at my hat and sat down.

"Oh calm down, your hair is fine." He pulled my hat off as I tried to grab it back, but it was no use.

"Fine, no hat. Let's eat."

I helped myself to a plate of everything, watching Eli just pick at a piece of chicken.

"What? Not hungry?"

"No, I'm kind of distracted by your beauty."

"Corny, but cute." I kissed his nose and scooted closer to him.

"That's better, so how was your day?"

"Ugh, taking care of a puppy is harder than it looks. Do they need to pee all the time!"

"Well I think everyone has to. But are you at least having fun with Jas?"

"Oh yeah tons. Even if he is a devious little pup, he keeps me occupied."

"That's good. Ooh did I tell you that Adam got Alice an amazing bracelet?"

"Well, Adam told me, but he was too excited to explain it. What's it like?"

"Well nothing compared to my ring, but it's a simple white gold band that shimmers all the time."  
"Wow, sounds special. It's great that Adam has some one, now we're both really happy."

"I know I sure am. Alice wanted to get him something in return so she got him a first edition china town saiga comic."

"Holy fuck really? He's going to flip."

"And…"

"And what?"

"I got a little something for you."

"No you didn't. Oh my god Clare. Really you didn't have to."

"Oh but I did." I pulled out the secret comic that I bought, and handed it to an already shaking Eli.

"AH. It's the one comic I don't have! Issue number 43 of the Goon! Clare I love you, I love you I love you I love you!"

"I thought you'd like it!" He was giggling like a little boy and flipping through he comic pages, sniffing them as they passed by. He planted a kiss on my lips and hugged me tight.  
"That seems to be happening a lot today."

Eli and I talked a while still sitting on our cloth as the sky started to turn a pretty orange and yellow. I didn't know something so pretty could be so wet. It started to downpour as Eli and I scrambled together our stuff to make a quick getaway.

"You don't happen to have an umbrella do you?"

"Nope. Looks like we're making a run for it!"  
He took my hand as we childishly jumped in the puddles and tried to outrun the rain. We got to his house and tried to convince me to come inside.

"Are you sure you can't come in? Not even until you dry up?"

"No, as much as I'd like to, I'm expected home for dinner remember?"

"Right, you don't live here anymore… Can I sneak over tonight?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I fluttered my lips over his, quickly kissing him and leaving him wanting more."

"Hey!"

"Bye Eli!" I saw his face scrunch up cutely as I left him standing in his doorway.

The rain halted to a soft drizzle, it was calming as I walked down the street passing the Dot. I saw a shadowed person walk up to me, expecting it to be somebody I knew I walked up to them. I didn't expect to see what I saw.

"KC?"

"Hey Clare…" I looked up at his tall stature and saw his face. His hair was stuck to his forehead, meaning he was waiting here a while.  
"What do you want KC? I can't forgive you for what you've done to Eli."

"I know, I just wanted to tell you I was sorry. Here, I bought you a latte. To warm you up."

"How did you know I walk past the Dot to get home?"

"We did used to date you know."

"Right… Must've blocked that part of my life out."

"Okay well. I said my piece, I just hope in time you can forgive me. I _am_ really sorry."

I didn't completely believe him, trusting my gut instincts, but his face looked forlorn. I accepted the latte, being that I was freezing and I walked away. I faintly heard him say,

"Bye Clare…"

I was almost home as I sipped my latte, hoping I would warm up quickly. One more house and then I was,

_Whoa, what's happeni-_

All I felt was cold wet ground.

**Heh cliffy?**

**Review please **


	27. Chapter 25

**Most of you guys guessed the ending part of the last chapter.. lol I guess I should be more secretive. I hope you like this chaptah**

**Keep in mind that Clare cannot remember the flashback I write, it's just you guys who know, most of it at least. **

**Clare's POV**

_~Flashback~_

_What the hell… Why am I on the ground? I tried to get up but my legs didn't obey. Everything was foggy and twisted. Everything was dull. I couldn't concentrate on anything; I figured if I stayed still long enough I'd get the feeling back in my body. Something strange was happening, that was obvious. As I stayed still it only seemed to get worse, my vision became more unfocused and I couldn't move at all now. I faintly heard footsteps hitting the pavement under me; maybe someone has come to save me from this nightmare. Whoever they were picked me up and took me somewhere, it was damp and smelled of garbage so I assumed we were in an alley. _

"_Quick acting…" _

_I had no idea what the blurred figure meant by that, not that my brain could process anything at the moment. I could tell from their husky tone that the person was a man. After the figure spoke, I promptly felt something soft brush against my lips, it was his lips. His hand was reaching its way up my thigh and onto my backside. He ran his fingers through my hair too roughly, causing me pain instant pain. I kept being kissed, roughly and messily. My body was limp as paper, I wasn't able to keep still. I felt disgusting. I had no idea who my attacker was and I was being used. I was being touched everywhere and I couldn't do anything about it. I was a lifeless body, someone's play toy. I kept hearing him mutter my name, kissing me up my neck. Eli. What would I tell Eli? If I would remember any of this… I must have not been responding to the man's touches because he kept swearing in frustration._

"_Fuck, this isn't as easy as I'd hoped it'd be. Never compliant are you Clare? Let's see if your boyfriend thinks the world of you now."_

_KC. I could tell from his manner of speaking. Bastard, I should have never taken that latte. I should have listened to Eli and never even spoken to him. He carried me and then laid me back on wet grass and left me there. It was over. Eli… Please, somehow, please find me..._

**Eli's POV**

"Damn it Jas. Again on the carpet?"

The pup only barked in response and carried on running around the house. I'd have to get more books on training puppies. Nothing I seemed to do was working.

I heard the smashing of plastic distantly from another room. I went searching for the mysterious noise only to find Jasper in my room chewing on my phone.

"Fuck! Bad Jasper. BAD."

He looked bashful and simply walked away to his bed. What was I going to do without my phone? I couldn't even call Clare to tell her I was coming over. It was already 10 pm; I guess I could just start heading over there now. Thank god her parents always went to sleep so early. I peered outside my window to see dark skies but no rain. I could walk I guess, work off all those calories I had for lunch. I stepped outside and felt a moist air around me; it smelled of damp earth and cool air. The walk to Clare's house was longer than I remembered, it was pretty cold out too. I wasn't very smart on the clothing choice considering I was only wearing a wife beater and some sweatpants. On the final block before Clare's house I started to get excited. I saw that the lights were on in her house; I guess her parents were still awake.

"10:30, hmm."

I wasn't sure whether to sneak around back or just go home. I decided to check around the back of the house if the ladder I used last time was still there. I heard a door slam and a persons footsteps muffled by the damp grass.

"Mrs. Edwards?"

"Thank god Eli you're here."

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine, is Clare with you?"

"No… Why, she isn't home?"

"No, I thought she would be with you. I told her to be home two hours ago. I'm worried."

"Okay well have you called her phone?" Clare wasn't one to be late on her first week back home. Mrs. Edwards was in a tizzy trying to figure out where Clare was. I was genuinely scared too. My chest became heavy with thoughts of what could have happened to her. Maybe she's with Adam or Alli. Yeah I'll call them.

"Hold on Mrs. Edwards I'll call some friends to see if they know where she is."

"Thank you Eli, please hurry."

I searched in my pockets frantically for my phone, to stupidly remember it had been chewed only an hour ago. I asked for Mrs. Edwards' cell to call Alli and Adam, good thing I know their numbers by memory.

"Hello?"

"Hey Adam it's Eli."

"Dude who's phone are you using, it's not coming up in my caller ID."

"Doesn't matter, is Clare with you?"  
"No, she's not with you?"

"No otherwise I wouldn't be calling!" I could've been nicer to Adam, but my nerves were getting the best of me.

"Okay chill, where else could she be?"

"Is she with Alice?"

"No, Alice is here with me. Alli maybe?"

"Yeah that's who I'm calling next. Thanks anyway, call this number if you hear anything."

"You got it, bye."

Crap, I was counting on Clare being with Adam. Maybe I'll have more luck with Alli.

"Helloooooooooooo?"

"Hey Alli, is Clare with you?"

"Nope, last I heard she was supposed to be with you."

"Thanks for the memo. We can't find her and her mom and I are starting to freak out."

"Shit um, well I have no idea where she is. I'm sorry I couldn't be more help. Do you want me to help you guys look?"  
Alli lived on the other side of town; by the time she got here something horrible could've happened.

"No it's okay, we'll do it. Thanks anyway Alli, bye."

"Find her!"

I shut the phone and looked up to see Clare's mom crying. Not being very close to her I tried to figure out a way to console her. I tried soothing words and patting her back, like I used to do with my mom.

"It's okay, we'll find her. We can take your car, I'll drive."

She agreed and threw me the keys to her BMW. We hastily got in as I noticed I was trembling, please be okay Clare, _please._

I drove around practically all of Toronto, but I decided to do it one last time, to make sure I covered everything. With every passing block Mrs. Edwards got more hysterical, I was about to lose it too. A couple blocks away from getting back to their house I saw a long strip of pressed down grass. Like something had been dragged on it. I threw the door open and ran to the alleged spot, nothing was there. I looked behind the tree next to it and there she was. _Clare._

"Mrs. Edwards I found her!"

I immediately saw her mom right by my feet, bawling.

"Oh my baby, my Clare. What's wrong with her!"

I instinctively checked for a pulse. There was one, beating slowly.

"Clare? Can you hear me? It's Eli, please… Please Clare wake up..

**Clare's POV**

All I heard were whispers. Immobile in somebody's arms, they kept whispering. I tried to hear as intently as I could but all I could make out was the word _Eli. _I felt a touch on my neck and recognized the ring on that person's finger. Eli, he was here to save me. I tried with every ounce of my being to respond, to tell him I was okay. In the most basic way. Nothing worked, but I managed to slowly open my eyes. My throat still mute I had no way of telling him anything. As my eyes creaked open I saw my mother beside him, sobbing. I wanted to console both of them, as they were both crying now. I managed to get out an audible groan, which thankfully they both heard.

"Clare! Clare are you okay? Squeeze my hand if you can hear me. Can you speak?"

I squeezed as hard as I could, but most likely I only managed a soft press. It seemed sufficient because I heard my mother sigh in happiness and Eli hold me closer.

"Oh my god Clare, I would have no idea what to do if you weren't alright. Sleep now, we'll take you home…

I smelled leather and pine trees, which led me to think I was in my mother's car, being driven home. I was suddenly picked up and led to what I heard was inside my house. I was laid on the couch, as I couldn't keep my senses awake any longer, I slept. Soundly might I add, knowing I was saved from a horrible terror, by Eli, I always knew he'd find me.

**Sorry it's not that long! I'll update sooner than this time I hope because I have the rest of the next chapter planned out in my head. Just not feeling like writing so much more haha. Hope you liked it! REVIEW (kiss)**


	28. Chapter 26

**I really shouldn't give you guys an estimate for when I'm going to update. I never really uphold it haha. School is busy, and I'm not really motivated. Let's hope it doesn't show in this chapter! **

**Clare's POV**

Ouch. I finally got the feeling back in my body parts, I didn't expect there to be pain. I guess I had bruises from when KC… I can't think about it. I wasn't really sure of where I was; I just knew I was in my house. I cautiously opened my eyes and saw my room, phew. I was however startled by seeing Eli hovering over me, watching me like a hawk. I recalled bits and pieces of what happened earlier, come to mention it what freaking time is it. All I really knew was that KC was my attacker; I had no idea where he took me, or what he did to me. But I knew I wasn't raped. That I was 100% certain about. But just because I wasn't raped doesn't mean I'm still not completely distraught that whatever happened did happen.

"Geez Eli, I'm not going anywhere. You can stop hovering."

He contemplated what to say next, I'm guessing he wasn't sure what to say in this kind of situation. Him _speaking_ would be nice, saying anything.

"Okay, um, do you want to be alone?"  
"No, actually I really want you to stay, can you?"

"Yeah of course. Jas will be fine alone for a while. He has food."

"Okay."

The silence between us seemed infinite. Neither he nor I knew what to say. I assumed he wanted to know what happened, and I'd try to repeat it as best I could without breaking down.

"So um, do you want to know what happened?"

"More than you know, but if you're not ready to talk about it, I understand."

"Well, I don't remember everything. I just know who did it."

"Well, were you um…"

"Raped?"

Eli held his breath as he waited for an answer.

"No, I'm sure of it."

"Oh thank god Clare. Even if you were I would've been right by your side, but I'm glad you weren't raped. Not that whatever happened isn't traumatic…What do you remember exactly?"

"Well I recognized KC's voice…"

"Wait WHAT?"

"Yeah, it was KC. I remember him kissing me, trying to get further with me, but whatever he drugged me with wouldn't let me stay still. The next thing I remember was feeling grass."

"How, wait what? I can't believe it. That fucking bastard. He'll pay, oh you bet he will."

"Eli…"

"What? You think I'm just going to let him get away with this? There's no way. How did he even drug you?"

"Well he saw me walking home and he offered me a latte as a peace offering. I stupidly accepted."  
"Clare I told… Never mind. I should've walked you home, if I just offered to walk you home none of this would've happened."

Eli started to get extremely frustrated and grab my bed sheets in rage. I knew at one point in time Eli would blame himself, none of this was his fault. It was purely mine for trusting that jackass.

"Eli don't you blame yourself. It's not your fault, I'm the one that trusted him."

"Yeah but if…"

"No. I wont allow you to carry that guilt."

"Okay." He looked up at me like a small puppy would, and kissed me. I missed the feeling of Eli's lips on mine. So different than KC's rough disgusting lips.

"I'm going to take a shower. I'll be out soon okay?"

"Sure, take your time."

I stepped into my bathroom, inhaling the comforting scent of freshly washed linens. I carefully took off my clothing, trying to avoid the tender spots on my skin. I looked at my naked body in my mirror observing and tracing over the myriad of blue spots on my torso. They didn't hurt as much as when I first woke up, but the emotional scarring would take a while to get over.

I turned the water on scalding hot and felt the water as it became hotter. I stepped in, feeling the burning water on my skin hurt but in a good way. I tried to scrub the invisible dirt away from my encounter with KC, but I still felt dirty. I started to sob, being able to break down quietly in the privacy of my own shower. I quickly felt arms wrap themselves around me.

_Eli_. I saw him fully clothed next to me in the shower; he kissed my soaking head and put my head on his shoulders. He started to kiss every bump and bruise I had, whispering sweet nothings to me. He shushed my cries and kissed my fingers. I wanted to tell him that it was stupid that he came in fully clothed, that he would get sick. I continued to sob, not being able to stop, but he just let me cry, let everything out. For right now, despite what happened, I was at peace.

In the morning I saw Eli next to me on my bed. I silently thanked my mom for letting him stay with me. I don't know how I wouldn't break down again without him. She didn't make me go to school today, and she said if I wanted to take the rest of the week off that I could. Today and tomorrow would be just fine. When I told my mom what happened, she broke down immediately. She constantly asked if I was okay, and if I needed to go to the doctor. This wasn't something I wanted to share with people, so I declined. When she asked if I knew who it was, I lied and told her no. If I told her she would tell dad who would definitely want to kill KC. Not that I didn't want him killed but I'd rather Eli do something about it. Not have my parents fight my battles. They both comforted me and reassured me that 'whoever' did it would get theirs. I wasn't sure I believed them, but I thanked them anyway and told them I'd like to be with Eli.

I must have spaced out because I turned around and saw Eli already awake, dialing on his phone.

"Hey, who are you calling?"

Eli seemed startled, shutting his phone, but answered me anyway.

"Well good morning, how are you feeling?

"I'm okay, I had a nightmare but I didn't expect not to. Don't change the subject, who were you calling?"

"Well I checked your phone for Jenna's number, which I still don't get why you have in the first place. I called her, asking for KC's number and seeing if she heard from him. Which just my luck she hasn't, but she gave me his number reluctantly. Let's just say it isn't hard to blackmail pregnant teenagers."

"Eli…"

"Clare I told you I'd do something. And I am. But the fucker won't answer his goddamn phone. I've called maybe over 100 times."

"Well, it is pretty early. Oh, he could be in school."

"Right, today is Monday. I'll call the school office, see what class he's in."

"How do you figure they're going to tell you?"

"Easy, I'll just say I'm offering him a football scholarship. The office lady isn't the brightest bulb anyway."

"Okay."

I watched as Eli dialed the school's number and talk to the school office lady. His façade was pretty good; I would've bought it.

I couldn't make out the expression on Eli's face, it was either rage or extreme rage.

"Well? Is he there?"

"No, he's not in school. Probably at home bragging to his little orphan friends."

White-hot hatred suddenly coursed through me, I really wanted him dead.

"Well why don't we go to his house? He's either there or at the Dot."

"Yeah okay, I'm glad you're not deciding against me killing him."

"Well you won't actually kill him right? You'd go to jail."

"Okay fine, I'll just hurt him bad enough that he can't walk for a month."

"Sounds good." I kissed his cheek as we said goodbye to my mom and walked into Morty.

I've been to KC's house before, it was a group home. I used to feel bad for him but lately he's lost that privilege. Eli drove faster than I've ever seen him drive, eager to punch KC's teeth in. We walked up to the house door and knocked hastily. KC's social worker opened the door with a solemn look on his face. He seemed to recognize me, but saw Eli's angry face first, completely forgetting to acknowledge me.

"Hey is KC here?"

"…"

"What? Is he?"

"Why do you ask anyway?"

"I need to _speak_ with him. So is he here or not?"  
"No."

Eli started to get frustrated at his monotone answers.

"Well do you know where he is then? I _need _to see him."

He held up a note and gave it to us, simply closing the door.

_Dear Dan,_

_I've run away, I can't handle being here anymore. Everything with Jenna and my mom is just too much. I'm sorry. It's not your fault._

_KC_

_PS: When you read this I'll be out of reach already, don't try and look for me. _

"We'll find him, if it's the last thing I'll do, we'll find him."

I really wanted to believe him, but finding somebody as cunning as KC would be nearly impossible.

Fuck.

**Heh, hope you liked it**

**Review!**


	29. Author's Note 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long while guys…**

**I have the last 2-4 chapters planned out, but I can't seem to find the time to write them. Or the will to…**

**I **_**will**_** finish the story, but it might take some time. **

**Maybe over thanksgiving break yeah? **

**I hope you understand 3**


	30. Chapter 27

**Gee, it's been a long time. **

**I'm sorry to have kept you guys waiting, but I dunno, I just didn't feel like writing. Plus like I said, school makes me busy.**

**But I hope this makes up for it!**

**Sort of a filler chapter. **

**Clare's POV**

It's been a few weeks after Eli found out KC skipped town and things have gotten better. I haven't forgotten about what happened to me, but the nightmares have lessened and I've learned to not think about it as much. I never really think I'll fully get over it, but for now I'm trying my best.

Eli's been the most supportive person in the world, and I have him to thank for most of my recovery. He spent most of his nights with me, soothing me when I started to shake, all without my mother's knowledge of course. He also still hasn't given up on trying to find KC. He got a new phone immediately after his other one was destroyed, and has been calling people ever since. He says he has connections with private investigators, police and whatnot, another perk of being well connected he says. As much as I would love KC to be caught, I'm very doubtful it will happen.

It was about 8:15 when I heard Morty honk. Eli always picked me up these days, no matter from where. I guess he has a right to be paranoid; leaving me alone the last time didn't end well. Normally I would be angry at being babied all the time, but I didn't want to have another horrible encounter. And besides, it just meant more time with my wonderful boyfriend. I picked up my bag and scurried to the car, the rain already soaking my hair. I closed the door tightly and kissed Eli good morning.

"Hey gorgeous, how's this morning treating you?"

"Pretty good, better now that you're here."

"Flattery _will_ get you heated seats." I instantly felt warm and sunk lower into my seat.

_Ring ring._

"Hello? Hey Herman, got anything for me? Damn it. Well did you try… Okay okay, just keep looking please. Thanks, bye."

"Still searching for KC?"

"I told you Clare, he's not going to get away unscathed. He hurt you, and that's not okay."

"I know but, you're always on your stupid phone. I think you should stop, maybe just for a little while."

"Alright, I'll make it a point to not pull my phone out in front of you okay? But I can't promise to stop looking."

"Good enough, now get us to school, we'll be late!"

Just in time for first period. Eli swerved into a tiny space with a smug look on his face.

"I have master parking skills."

"Yes you definitely do, but next time try not to kill us!"

He laughed and got out of the car, immediately joining his hands with mine. Just as I thought we were actually going to make first period, I see Alli and Adam with their other halves walk towards us.

"Morning guys, a bit late aren't you?"  
"Funny Mr. Machismo, you're out of class too aren't you?"

"Yeah but we're skipping, you two aren't up for skipping are you?"

Hmm, we had World History first period, how boring.

"Whadda you say Clare? Up for a little more rebellion?" Alli tempted.

"Why not? It's not like I'm going to pay attention in World History anyway. Where did you have in mind?"

Eli in accord with my decision, swiftly kissed me with passion and swung me around. I love it when he does that.

Alli told us that they all had found a little place down the road that was deserted. But nice enough to be able to hang out.

"How long do we plan on skipping?" Alice inquired,

"Not long baby, can't miss my French exam."

"Agreed, our mom will kill us if we don't ace that stupid thing." Drew huffed.

We arrived to the little haven and I saw that it had been fixed up by no doubt Alice and Alli. There were seats and even a mini bar, fancy.

"Wow guys, this is pretty fucking cool." Eli said

"Agreed, when did you find the time to do this?"

"Well, when you guys were out of school we had to do something to keep busy! And voila, new hangout spot."

Alli seemed impressed with her work and gave Alice a highfive. All of us joined together and grabbed a soda and a seat simultaneously. Alli scooted closer to me and started talking.

"So Clare, feeling okay today?"

I told Alli about what happened after I was coherent enough to make proper sentences. She was also really great throughout all of this, Adam as well. I made them both promise to not tell Drew or Alice, but knowing them they told them and made them keep their mouths shut. Which surprisingly didn't bother me, as long as it wasn't brought up. Even though I know everyone was being genuine when they asked how I was doing, it was getting a bit tiresome.

"I'm fine Alli, have been for about a week."

"Okay just checking. Gotta keep making sure." She snapped open her soda and sipped."

Eager to change the course of the conversation I turned it over to the topic of boys. One of Alli's favorites.

"So Alli, how are you and Drew? Haven't heard much lately."

"Oh we're really good actually, he treats me like a princess. I get along well with Adam too, being that I see him tons at his house. I think I might love him." She seemed to notice she said those words, and nearly choked on her soda.

"Really?"

"Oh shit, I just said that didn't I. Well, yeah, I can't stop thinking about him when I'm away from him. Everything about him still makes me tingly and happy."

"Alli I'm so happy for you. You finally found the right guy."

"Yeah, I hope we'll last. Degrassi is a pretty tough school to date in. Drama central."

"Got that right, but Eli and I made it. I think you can too."

I scooted even closer to her and hugged her tight, genuinely happy that she finally was in a good place.

"Hey guys check this out!" Alice was holding what looked to be like a flyer for something.

"It's from Degrassi, it's about a dance!"

"_Come one come all to the fiery hot Summer Beach dance! No matter what season it is, we can make it feel like summer!_

_In the gym at 8 pm, bathing suits are mandatory._

_You can buy tickets at Mr. Simpsons office or with Holly J Sinclair."_

I heard Alice and Alli squee with joy as all the boys merely harrumphed nonchalantly.

"Bikini shopping time! I say after school we go to the mall. Wanna join us boys? You guys can carry our bags!" Alli asked.

I giggled along with the other girls as I saw the boys shake their heads in horror.

"Well at least we can show off our beastly bods!" said Drew. They all made some macho pose and grunted.

"Sure, we'll look forward to that! But for now I think we should head back to school. We already missed two periods!"

We all headed back to school for some learning, and it truthfully wasn't that bad. I was looking forward to the girl time after school.

We all met up at the steps to go on our little mall adventure. I saw Eli and walked towards him.

"So, you gonna miss me?"

"Duh, do you think I should come with?"

"Eli, I'm with two of my best friends. I'll be fine. I know Drew asked you and Adam to go play pool with him."

"Yeah but…"

"No buts, go kick some ass for me okay?"

"Definitely. Be safe."

He kissed my forehead as us girls headed on the bus to the mall.

We reached our destination, called Bikini Bombshell, it was so bright and sunny. Weird that they would keep this store open not in Summer.

We scattered around the store looking for something suiting us. All I knew was that I was getting either a tankini or a onepiece. But a nice one, not one of those granny looking ones. I wanted to look good for Eli, he sure as hell was going to look good in his shorts.

"What do you think of this one Clare? Too skimpy?"

Alli modeled some barely there orange bikini flawlessly. Alice practically screamed.

"It looks perfect on you! Drew will go crazy."

"That's the goal! What did you find Alice?"

Alice got two of her best picks and swished them around in our faces.

"Which one? The striped blue and white one one or the solid yellow one?

I was leaning towards the stripes, they were adorned with little gold studs around the hems. Apparently Alli and I thought the same thing.

We simultaneously said "Striped one!"

So without modeling it, Alice put it in her bag awaiting the big question.

"So, Clare. Did you go with a bikini?"

"No Alli, you know I don't like bikinis."

"Aww c'mon Clare!"

"No, but I found this nice one piece. Hold on I'll go try it on."

They both whimpered as I giggled my way to the changing room. I wasn't really comfortable modeling even a one piece, I wasn't too confident in my body. I had curves, and although Eli says he loves them, I'd like to be a bit more toned like Alli or Alice are. I stripped down to my underwear and observed for what seemed like a long time, my nude body. Most of my bruises and cuts had faded into barely there spots, but I still noticed them. I touched them, waiting for the ache, but it didn't come. I was relieved to say the least that they had faded so drastically. I put on my one piece more confidently and walked out of the stall.

"Clare! Ooh la la, very sexy."

I blushed and merely swiveled around. It was a gold one piece that shimmered everywhere with black lining. There were two holes cut out for my sides, making it less granny like.

"You guys don't think it's too much?"

"No way, Eli is going to flip. So are we all ready?"

Alice and I nodded and we went to go pay for our overly revealing but utterly cute things.

This is just what I needed, a day out with the girls to get my confidence back. I felt like me again.

**Okay so yeah. I hope you liked it!**

**I think I'll update sooner than I did before, but no promises!**

**Reviews make my day **


	31. Author's Note 4

**I can't tell you guys how sorry I am for not updating in almost a month.**

**School has been hectic and I've been sick. But the Christmas break is coming up and I promise you, PROMISE, that I'll update the last 2-3 chapters.**

**If I don't you can all just forget the story okay?**

**-Sincerely sorry.**


End file.
